Breakaway
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Runaway Bella has a tough life. What will happen when she runs into some vampires? And why is she running away? Will she ever lead a normal life? Or will she be doomed to run forever? Better than it sounds :
1. Wanted

**Summary: Runaway Bella has a tough life. What will happen when she runs into some vampires? And why is she running away? Will she ever lead a normal life? Or will she be doomed to run forever?**

**Chapter 1**

(Third persons POV)

Her breathing was rapid as she ran through the trees. She knew she had to find a place to hide or they'd find her. She stopped beside a tree to catch her breath but soon started running again when she heard the sirens. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in some kind of forest. But where?

She had no clue, she's been running all her life. She stopped and sat against a tree trunk. She pulled her knees into her chest - her arms wrapped around them - and rocked back and forth as she remembered the day her life changed completely.

10 years ago (Bella's POV)

"_Here take this," my mother handed me a rolled up bundle of money. I took it, tears streaming down my face. "But mom-" she placed a finger on my trembling lips and shook her head. "No buts," she was also crying, " Just run sweetie. Whatever you do run. Don't look back just keep running."_

_We were in a ditch hiding under the bridge from the cops. She pushed me ahead and I started running. They had been after us because my dad was accused of murder and my mom was a witness. I kept running without stopping unless I needed something to eat or drink._

_I'd stop at a strangers house and they'd help me but I never stayed long. Over the years I would only get 1 pair of clothes. I was incredibly thin because I only ate once or twice a day. _

Present days

The sirens finally stopped when she sat down. She focused on her breathing as she wiped the tears away. She stood up and looked around. The sound of a heavy breathing - that wasn't coming from her - and a twig break made her freeze.

She looked dead ahead waiting for the worst to happen - the swat team coming out and getting her. Her eyes strained to see past the trees. She took a step back, which she regretted for she stepped on a twig. It wasn't a man straight ahead - not that far of distance - it was some kind of animal - a big animal.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a huge grizzly bear running straight for her. She turned and stumbled though the forest, the grizzly bear right behind her. She stepped into a fox trap - her scream piercing the air - she fell to the ground and turned on her back.

She sat up and fidgeted with the trap on her foot, trying to escape so she could escape from the bear. The bear seemed mad as it approached her. She could see the hunger in his eyes, she tried to back away but the trap was nailed to the ground.

Her chest rose and fell as her breathing accelerated. Her chest ached as her breath caught in her throat. She was going to let out a bloodcurdling scream when the grizzly sprung at her but just as quickly as she can blink an eye the bear was gone. She looked around confused, still breathing heavily.

She turned to her right to see a boy fighting off the bear. Fear rose in her aching chest as she grabbed for the trap and tried to pull it off her foot. She looked back at the boy to see he had somehow killed the bear, without using any weapons.

He turned to her looking straight into her eyes. She was still gasping for breath as she stared into his topaz eyes. "Are you alright?" his voice had a soothing tone to it, like magical. She looked away from him to look down at her foot. He walked towards her slowly and kneeled beside her. He gently unhooked the trap from her foot. She winced as he pulled it out.

She looked up into his eyes mesmerized. He was officially good looking with bronze hair and pale white skin. He looked like a god. "Thank you," she whispered. She slowly got up, without putting weight on her foot, and leaned on the tree.

"A-are you okay?" she asked looking from the bear to the boy. He looked back at the bear then back at her, "Umm…yea…I'm fine." She looked down at her foot, "Umm…you wouldn't happen to know someone that can fix my foot…do you?"

He nodded and looked at her questionably, "Can you walk?" She let go of the tree but lost her balance. She closed her eyes waiting to meet the ground but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to feel a pair of cold arms around her waist. She looked up shyly, "Umm…I guess I can't," she chuckled lightly.

He nodded and gently picked her up, holding her away from his body. The walk was awkward and silent, every so often she'd glance at him from the corner of her eye only to look away blushing when he caught her.

"What's your name?" she finally asked after a long period of silence. "Edward. Edward Cullen. What's yours?" She didn't know what to say. She usually gave a fake name because she was on the most wanted list. "Bella." she didn't want to mention her last name. What if he had seen her once on TV?

(Bella's POV)

We finally made it to a house, it was a faded white three story house, a lake behind it. Trees surrounding the house, as if it was supposed to be kept secret. The whole back of the house was made of glass instead of wall. He entered the house slowly and set me on the white couch.

He stared intensely into my eyes, "I'll be right back." He hesitated a bit before he walked up stairs. I looked down at what I was wearing, I was filthy. He probably thinks I'm a hobo…which I am but I'm a rich hobo. I slid my hand into my pocket to make sure my cash was still in it.

It was, I had at least 1 grand left, which wasn't going to last for the rest of my life. But do I really want a life like this? To be running away from the law all my life? To never make a family and settle down? Or at least find someone that makes me happy?

The answer to those questions is no. but I had no choice but to run or they'd catch me and let me rot in prison for something I didn't do. Just as I felt the tears coming on Edward and a whole group of god-like people came downstairs. I looked at them, a bit frightened at first.

I calmed immediately when I met Edwards eyes. He sat down on the table in front of me, beside my propped up foot. "Bella? I'm Dr. Cullen," he extended his hand and I took it hesitantly. "Is it okay if I take care of your foot?" I nodded slowly as he put his medical bag on the table behind Edward.

"I'm sorry. This is my family: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," he pointed out each one, "And you've already met Edward." I nodded as I looked them over. Esme was the older looking female so I assumed that was his wife, although she barely looked 35.

Alice was a small pixie haired girl. Jasper was a blonde and timid looking. Rosalie was the most beautiful woman on the planet I'd have to say, she was also a blonde. And Emmett was bulky, he looked officially strong.

The doctor slowly slid my shoe off and my sock. With me running for 10 years you'd think I'd have some kind of fungus but my feet were completely clean. Well except for now, it had blood oozing out of the wounds.

I looked away, breathing shallow breaths. I looked back at the family to find they all left. I looked back at Edward, glad that he was still here. The doctor fixed my foot, fast, and pain free. As he put his stuff back in the medical bag I stared intensely into Edwards eyes.

Its like we had some sort of connection. Dr. Cullen - which he told me to call him Carlisle - cleared his throat at us. Hesitantly I looked away from Edwards eyes and up at the doctors. "Do you need a ride home?" I shook my head and stood up, making sure I didn't put weight on my right foot.

"No thank you. I'll just be leaving now. Thanks for everything," I limped my way back to the door. I stopped when Edward popped up in front of me, "Just at least let me take you home. I'll feel better to know you are in your house and not on the streets."

I smiled lightly but then frowned, "I…umm," his eyes grew more intense and I suddenly felt like spilling the beans, "I don't have a home." Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh, shit! What just happened?!

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean? Did you runaway?" I shook my head, "It's not important," I tried to move around him but he quickly stepped in front of me. "Its important to me, Bella." I looked at him confused, Why should he care about me? He doesn't even know me. I'm a stranger to him.

"Look," I said rubbing my temples and putting my hands out in front of me, "If I tell you my story you wont believe me and you'll turn me in." I tried to move around him from the other side but again he was to fast for me.

"Bella. You've got to give us a chance to listen. We might understand and if we don't I swear we wont turn you in," he pleaded. I looked back at Carlisle he nodded with a slight smile on his lips. I sighed and turned around and limped back to the couch.

After I sat down, I looked up to see the whole family sitting around to listen to my story. I took a deep breath and began, "It all started when I was seven…" I told them my story, how my dad was accused of a murder he didn't commit…or at least I don't think he did…I wasn't sure. All I knew was my mom was innocent. They all gasped at certain parts of my story, like how I only ate once a day and how I wore the same clothes for at least a year.

That was embarrassing especially in front of the guys. When I finished my story I looked over there faces. The girls seemed like they wanted to cry. As for the guys, Carlisle and Emmett just stared off into space shaking there heads. Jasper just stood still like he was as numb as I was right now. When I finally met Edwards face he looked pained but angry at the same time.

"Look I've got to go. If they find me I'm a goner," I tired to stand up from the couch but Edward forced me, gently, back down. I scowled, annoyed, "Your staying with us. We cant let you risk your life out there. We wouldn't be able to bear the fact that we did nothing if something ever happened to you."

I sighed in defeat and looked around, "Can I ask a question?" Edward nodded slowly, "What are you?" They all stiffened at the question, "I know your not…normal. I saw that you killed that bear without a weapon on you." They looked at each other worried.

Edwards head shot up to look at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and Edward sighed, "Your right. We're not normal. Actually we're not even human." Rosalie growled under her breath, I stared at her in shock then looked back at Edward, "So what are you?"

They all looked at Edward who sighed again, "We're…vampires." I nodded, understanding now how he killed the bear, "So then why haven't you killed me yet?" They all smiled except Edward who looked furious. Did it sound suicidal? "We don't drink human blood, only animal blood," he paused, "Actually a lot about what they say about us isn't true."

I nodded, I didn't know anything about mythology, "So then all vampires drink animal blood?" He laughed and shook his head, "No, only us and another coven that we know." I nodded once again a bit shocked but not shocked enough to let them notice.

Edward turned to Jasper and nodded, once again I was confused as he turned back to me, "How are you feeling?" How the hell did he know…? I looked from Jasper to Edward, "Okay, which one of you is an empath?" I may not have gone to school long but I was pretty smart.

They all looked at me shocked, "You know just because I don't have a home doesn't mean I'm stupid. I learned a lot on the streets." Edward smiled, leaving me breathless - literally - after a while I started getting dizzy which made me realize the huge affect he had on me.

I looked away embarrassed by my reaction. Half of the room stiffened at the move, I looked around alarmed, after all I was in a room full of vampires. "I don't think its safe here for me. Its not that I'm scared its just…I've been running for too long for me to end up dead by a vampire accident."

Edward put his lips in a hard line glancing at his family and back, "Most of us can control ourselves…as for the others they'll stay a safe distance from you." I couldn't do it, I've been running for so long, I'm just not used to staying put anymore.


	2. Falling in love?

**Chapter 2**

(Bella's POV)

"I'm sorry but I just can't stay here. I mean I can't thank you enough for your help, I know anyone else would have left me to die. But I'm too used to being on the run," I explained looking at there faces.

"We can't let you leave now that you know our secret," Rosalie responded harshly. "Hello! Are you blind? Does it look like I make contact with people and let out secrets? I've kept my secret for a long time now, I'm not about to let yours slip out."

Edward flashed me a crooked smile leaving me breathless once again, "She's right - but no. we aren't letting you leave Bella. We may be vampires but we can take care of you better than you can take care of yourself." I smiled, I should have been insulted but they were right, I can stay for a night what would it hurt, "Okay, I'll stay."

Alice clapped like crazy, surprising me. "Yay! We are so doing a make over!" She grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs. I showered, which I haven't done in a long time. Alice did my hair and got me dressed in pajamas - a sleeveless teal tank top and some cotton sweats with hearts on them. They showed me to my room after dinner, which I ate slowly because I didn't want to seem like a pig and because they were all watching me.

My room was across the hall from Edwards which I liked. They left me alone while I slept, I only slept for four hours - not used to sleeping more - I became restless. I couldn't just stay here, I was starting t feel paranoid. I got up from my bed and tiptoed to the window. I looked around outside before climbing down the water shoot.

I jumped down wincing at my aching foot and started to run. Completely ignoring the pain in my foot. I ran through the woods and stopped in the middle of a meadow, gasping for air. I sat down and laid on my back looking up at the stars.

I closed my eyes wishing my life was all a dream when I felt something beside me. I snapped my eyes open and turned to my left, I jumped up with a scream my hand over my heart. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." It was Edward.

I slowed my breathing as I took him in, "W-what are you doing here?" He sat up and looked into my eyes, "I can't let you go Bella," he paused a look of frustration and grief in his eyes, "Haven't you ever thought about having a life? A real life?"

I felt like crying, "Of _course_ I have! All the time! You just don't understand." I covered my face with my hands as some tears fell over the brim of my eyes, "What don't I understand?"

I looked up at him, tears still forming in my eyes. A look of sympathy crossed his face, "Don't you think I want a normal life?! I always have and I always will. But if I settle down and start a family…how do you think they'll feel when the cops come and arrest me?"

I paused taking a breath, "I'll _hurt_ them," my voice broke, " Because no matter what they'll find me and even if I'm innocent I'll be put away for running from the law."

"Don't you see? That's why I've never stopped running. I've had plenty of families want to keep me but I never settled down because I had to protect them…and me from getting hurt. I've been hurt enough, "the tears were more rapid now, "I don't think my _heart_ can take anymore."

He reached out, put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I wept into his chest for at least an hour before I stopped and looked up at him pulling away, "Thank you." He nodded as he wiped a stray tear away. I looked up and noticed the stars were disappearing. I looked back at Edward smiling, "How did you know I was here?" He smiled with a light chuckle, "Vampire remember. We can run faster than any human or animal in this world." I raised my eyebrows skeptically, "Okay but it was three in the morning…weren't you sleeping?"

He laughed so hard it boomed through the forest. I looked at him confused…umm did I say something funny? "Silly Bella, we don't sleep at all." This time I was shocked, "At all?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, sending my heart into full speed, "Nope, not at all"

I bit my lip and looked away embarrassed, "Bella?" I looked up the blush now completely gone, "Yes?" He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, "I want you to stay," he looked into my eyes for a response, "Please…for me." How could I resist those eyes, "I'll stay…for you." he grinned widely, leaning in slowly. I froze, my heart accelerating in my chest.

He leaned in looking into my eyes before gently brushing his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do. I had never done this before. He slid a hand through my hair and parted his lips. I reacted to that, my hands ran through his hair and my lips parted taking in his delicious breath. He moved the kiss from my lips to my jaw - to let me breathe - and then to my throat before he embraced me in a hug.

I hugged back, happier then I had ever been in my entire life. A new profound feeling erupted in my heart, it was something I had never felt before. My eyes drooped as we stayed there in each others arms. I must have fell asleep for when I opened my eyes I was in the room the Cullen's gave me. Did I dream it all?

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I jumped up, my hand flying to my chest at the figure beside me. "Gosh. You have got to stop doing that." He sat on the bed beside me and placed his hand on top of the hand that was over my heart. "Sorry." I smiled before I laid my head on his chest, "What were you doing?"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "I was watching you sleep." My eyes went wide, I pulled away and looked at him, "Why?" He looked at me concerned, "I had nothing to do. Did you know that you talked in your sleep?" I flushed, "Umm…yeah, my mom used to tease me about it before my life went down the drain."

He kissed my forehead, "So what did I say?" I asked truly curious. He kissed the tip of my nose lightly before responding, "You said my name a lot." I looked away blushing, "Is that it?" I looked back, biting my lip, "You said you loved me." A look of confusion and shock spread across my face. I looked into his eyes, "Oh! Okay so that's what I was feeling earlier."

He looked at me a bit confused, "What do you mean?" I touched his face lightly, "I've never fallen in love before. This morning when we kissed, my heart felt different…refreshed. I didn't know what it was actually, but now I know what it was…or rather is," I paused before looking back into his eyes, "I don't know how but somehow I love you and nothing can change that."

He smiled at me lightly, "I love you too." My smile grew bigger across my face as a warm bubbly feeling spread through my chest. I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body against his chest. He gently picked me up and placed me on his lap.

I broke the kiss gasping for air, he kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his chest. I pulled away and stared at his face, "What?" I shook my head lightly, "I was just wondering…" I hesitated, "Yes?" I bit my lip and looked away, "You don't know how frustrating that is."

I looked back, confused, "What?" He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair, "Not being able to hear your mind." I rolled my eyes, "Well we all, wait! You can read minds?" He chuckled lightly, "I guess I forgot to mention that part."

I playfully glared at him, "You forgot?" He laughed which made me smile, "So…what else have you 'forgotten' to tell me?" he out his finger on his chin and looked up, "Umm, did I tell you that Alice can see the future?" My eyes went wide, "Awesome! She gets premonitions?" He shook his head back and forth slowly, "Kind of except she gets them differently."

I nodded, it became silent, I didn't know what to do or say so I just looked around the room. I finally decided I was wide awake so Edward and I went downstairs to watch TV with the others.

I stopped on the last step and froze, _"This criminal has been running for ten years,"_ they showed a picture of me when I was seven, _"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she goes by Bella. If you've seen her please contact us at 1-800-WANTED."_

My eyes went wide as everyone in the room turned to look at me. "Oh no," I covered my face with my hands. I felt cold arms wrap around me from my right, I slid my hands down and looked to my right. "Its alright love. We know your story, the _real_ story, we believe you not them," Edward said as he stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath and nodded as we walked to the couch with the others. "Your in even more danger than you think Bella. Because you ran from them there making you a witness to the murder," Alice said. I bit my lip, "Then I can't stay here." They all shook there heads, except Rosalie who just glared, "Yes, you can. We'll protect you from the cops. And if one of them ever shows up then Edward will get you out of here," Alice stood up and hugged me, I hugged her back with a force only I would feel. I pulled away and smiled lightly. I glanced up at Edward and put my arm around his waist - my head leaning on his chest.

He put his arm around my waist and led me back upstairs. Probably to forget about the whole thing, but I can't, although I can put it aside and go back to my original thoughts. We sat across from each other, our legs crossed.

"Edward?" I asked glancing up at him. "Yes?" I bit my lip, "Can I ask you a favor?" he kissed the back of my hand and smiled, "Anything love." I looked down blushing, "That's really frustrating." I looked up confused, Was he frustrated by my blush?, "What?"

"You keeping your thoughts from me." I rolled my eyes in relief, "We all feel that way you know." He smiled lightly, "Your trying to change the subject." I laughed lightly, "Yes, I am." I looked down again, he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I looked up, serious now, and looked so deep in his eyes it felt like I could see his soul. "I was wondering if you could…tutor me." He smiled, "You want me to be your teacher?"

I laughed softly, "Not exactly because if I'm right a student can't be involved with the teacher." He snickered, "Well I have been breaking a lot of rules lately." I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, "Like this for example," he said in between kisses. I frowned, "This is breaking the rules?" he looked at my face, hearing my disappointment, "Bella, this is wrong, us being together. But I love you and my very existence would be miserable without you."

I smiled kindly, "But why…?" He placed the back of my hand to his cold cheek, "Bella, I'm dangerous. At any moment I could lose control…I don't even want to think of the consequences." I stared back, understanding now, "I'm sorry it has to be like this." He let my hand go, "There's no need to be sorry love."

I nodded, "So then are you going to tutor me?" He smirked and nodded, "I'd love to be your tutor." I smiled, before wrapping my arms around his middle in an embrace. He hugged me back making my smile larger against his shoulder. I was happy, I was hugging the love of my life, how couldn't I be? I mean, I'm pretty sure I was lucky enough to even have a love. How did someone like me end up with someone so beautiful and perfect like Edward?


	3. Im Dying

**Chapter 3**

(Bella's POV)

He decided to teach me about the law first, that way the cops wouldn't be able to trick me knowing I didn't go to school and all. I was a pretty quick learner, especially in this subject. I didn't want to be caught and put in jail for nothing. I memorized all the amendments by heart.

After teaching me about the law, he taught me math. Ugh! I never like it. After I passed the basics and we started in Algebra I kept getting distracted by his face. He's so handsome, beyond handsome. He must be a miracle worker because after a while math - all types of math - became ao east it was now my favorite subject.

Day after day, he taught me new things as well as reviewed what I already learned. After a while we started having a lot of free time so we'd ask each other questions. Our days continued like this, our love growing stronger each day.

I did things I had never done before like: watched TV, rode a bike, did my hair, played video games, used a computer. I'd never forget any of it, none. I was starting to love my new and improved life. I didn't have to worry about exposing myself, or the Cullen's, because we hardly ever went out. The only time we went out was to go out shopping with Alice, which I tried to avoid as much as possible.

(2 Weeks Later)

"Where are we going?" I asked. Edward had me blindfolded as he guided me through the woods. "You'll see." I walked carefully, I didn't want to fall like last time and get Edward mad because he didn't catch me in time. Silly vampire.

"We're here," he slipped the blindfold off. I blinked a couple times before taking in my surroundings. It was a meadow, very beautiful and bright. A different meadow from the one where we had our first kiss. I looked around in awe before sitting down in the center. Edward sat beside me, happy because of the expression on my face. "Do you like it?"

I looked at him then back, "I love it." He nudged closer to me catching my attention. I turned to look at him, quickly looking away when I noticed this big tree behind him. "Is that the same tree?" He turned to look, "Yes. That's the same tree you were sitting next to not so long ago."

This was the place where Edward saved me from the bear, where we first met. I guess I didn't pay close attention to it. I turned my attention back to him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine with sudden surprise he froze. I pulled away confused he had a very distant look on his face.

Everything happened very fast. First, Edwards eyes went wide before he took me down to the floor with him, his arms wrapped around me like a protective cage. Then, I was on his back and everything around me was a blur.

I was utterly confused, and a bit light headed. We finally stopped, he gently dropped me on the soft grass before turning to look at me. "What was all that about?" I asked a bit dazed. He checked me making sure I wasn't hurt, "I had to get you out of there, I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused, "Why?" He stood up and looked around before he turned back to me, "They found you. They were about to shoot you in the back of your head for no good reason. If I hadn't of gotten you out of there you'd be dead right now."

Panic erupted in my chest, "Oh my god! You shouldn't have done that Edward! You just exposed yourself! And your family!" He looked at me like if I had two heads, " My family and I don't matter right now! What matters is you! If I hadn't done anything back there they would have killed you. I would have lost you AND I would have exposed my family."

I covered my face with my hands, "I'm scared." he gently uncovered my face, "Don't be scared, love, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe. I won't let anybody hurt you." I laid head on his shoulder, shaking, "What do we do now?"

He rubbed smooth circles on my back, "I'm taking you somewhere safe. Where they can't find you." I nodded against his shoulder tears escaping my eyes. I sat up taking a deep shaky breath and looked into his eyes, "When?" he wiped my tears away with his thumb, "Now." He gently picked me up by my shoulders and flung me onto his back.

I locked my arms and legs around him, and laid my chin on his shoulder. He turned to me and lightly kissed the edge of my lips, "You better close your eyes." I complied without hesitation. The wind whipped at my face, but like Edward told me I didn't open my eyes.

Before I even had time to clearly think the wind stopped. I opened my eyes, "Oh!" The death lock I once had around him unlocked suddenly. Before I could fall to the ground, a pair of cold, hard, arms caught me. I looked up to see Edward with a worried but amused expression on his face.

Although I wanted to be mad, I just couldn't be mad at that gorgeous face. So helplessly I smiled, "Where are we?" I asked. We were still in a forest, there was a small cabin in front of us, surrounded by the forest. "Nobody knows about this place. Its not on the map."

He set me down on my feet before walking hand in hand into the cabin. Although the cabin looked small on the outside, it wasn't that small on the inside. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, "What about the rest of your family?"

"Like I said before you don't have to worry about them. Just you." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, "I want to turn myself in." I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't bear see his face. My whole body was quivering as I said this, it was one of my worst fears.

I clenched my jaw as I envisioned two of my worst fears: Losing Edward, and letting the cops catch me. "I can't let you do that Bella, they'll kill you," I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward right in front of me.

I shook my head violently and spoke though clenched teeth, "No, They won't. I'll tell them my side of the story and if they don't believe me then I…I'll escape." I was still shaking inside and out. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

If he could he'd be crying right now, "I can't take that risk Bella." I put my forehead against his, "I know. But I can't be running all my life either," I looked from under my eyelashes, a tear escaping, "I love you, but I just can't do this anymore."

He crushed his lips into mine, fiercely, pulling my body closer. Tears streaming down my face, I kissed him with just as much force. He pulled away to let me catch my breath, "I can't do this." I nodded, tears still streaming down my face, "Your not doing anything. All you have to do is stay here while I…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. He closed his eyes shut with force making me cry more. I gave him one last kiss before getting up and walking slowly out of the cabin. I kept walking straight, numb from head to toe. Tears still streaming down my face.

I blinked when I noticed the meadow Edward had shown me earlier, Edwards meadow. I stood in the same place I was before Edward had flew me away. I didn't see or hear anyone. I looked around in circles in my spot but couldn't see anyone. My breathing accelerated when I heard a branch snap. I looked under my feet but all there was, was grass.

I felt a presence behind me, my chest moved up and down as I tried to peek behind me. But I was too scared to turn my head. I took a deep breath and quickly turned around, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom?" She looked around worried, she looked behind me. Her eyes widened in horror, "No Don't-!" I gasped as I heard a gun go off. My mom had her hands over her mouth as tears poured down her eyes. I looked down slowly at my stomach, my shirt was drenched in blood as were my hands.

I looked up at my mom. She ran and caught me before I fell forward. I was wheezing, she fell to the bottom, I was still in her arms as I wheezed and gasped. "M-mom," I gasped. I was numb from my stomach down. Tears ran down my face as I looked up at her. "Shh, shh, its okay sweetie. I'm here." She stroked my hair and kept pressure on my wound with her top, she had an undershirt on.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she started crying more. "Stay with me Bella. How…? How can I help you?" I looked up a million things running through my mind, "Edward. H-he l-lives t-that w-way." I weakly lifted my bloody hand and pointed towards Edwards house.

She nodded and kissed my forehead, setting me gently down on the ground. She glanced back at me before running in the direction I gave her.

(Alice's POV)

:Vision: _"M-Mom. I-I'm s-sorry." Bella had blood covered on her stomach and hands. Her mother bent over her trying to sooth her._ :End Vision:

I gasped loudly before crying dry sobs. "What's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper asked as he tried to calm me down. "Where's Edward?" I asked ignoring his questions. "He went to the cabin with Bella," Esme replied. I shook my head angrily, "Go get him! Now!" Emmett was gone in a flash. "What did you see?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him, "Bella's dying." They all gasped, except Rosalie, Esme covered her mouth.

(Edwards POV)

I was frozen into place. My Bella was going to give herself up. I don't know how long I had stayed in this position before Emmett showed up. Unwillingly I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"What Emmett?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Alice wants you to come quick. She had a vision but she wont tell us what it was." I quickly stood up and raced to the house with Emmett behind me although not that close.

I raced inside stopping right in front of Alice. She replayed the vision she had and the new vision she got before I got there. My frozen heart shattered into a million pieces. "Help Me!" We all turned to the back door which was wide open.

A small woman with blood on her hands and face was running towards the house. I raced to her, "Where's Bella?" She pointed into the direction she came from. Without thinking about it I raced there at vampire speed. I slowed down when I saw her. She had her hand over her bloody stomach. My breathing got heavy with panic as I approached her, "Bella?"

(Bella's POV)

I lifted my head up slightly, "E-Edward," I gasped. He was at my side in less than a second, "I'm so sorry Bella." I shook my head, "I-its n-not y-your f-fault." He lifted me up gently in his arms and he ran at vampire speed though the forest.

When we stopped, I looked around my eyes blurring with tears. We were in Edwards house in Carlisle's office. He set me down on the gurney, the only ones in the room were Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Renee. I stayed quiet as they moved around me, the only sound coming from me was my very difficult breathing. I could hear them arguing, "Save her Carlisle!" "I'm trying Edward." I looked towards them, my voice watery, "I-I'm d-dying."


	4. The Change

**Chapter 4**

_I looked towards them, my voice watery, "I-I'm d-dying." _

(Bella's POV)

My mom burst into tears as she took my hand, "Don't say that sweetie." I shook my head angrily but yet sad, "Its true. I-I can f-feel it. I'm d-dying and t-there's nothing you can do about it." I fought to say the words without stuttering. I looked at Edward who turned to Carlisle in anger, "No. I wont do it."

"Its your decision. Let her die like she's supposed to or the other alternative," Carlisle responded professionally. Alice grabbed my mom by the arm, "I think its best we leave Renee they might do something painful to Bella." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Alice. Edward sat next to me, taking my hand in his. "E-Edward, I'm cold," tears streamed down my face as I gasped out my words, "I-I can't feel my legs."

He was crying dry sobs next to me, "I-I love you," I said not caring about anything as long as he knew I loved him. He kissed my forehead and looked up at Carlisle and nodded slowly. "You need to ask her first."

He looked down at me, "Bella…I have a way of saving you." I looked at him confused, "H-how?" He stroked my hair away from my face, "I can turn you into a vampire." I looked at Carlisle and back at Edward, "Do it."

He looked at me surprised, "What?" I nodded quickly, "Do it before its too late." He nodded, "Its going to hurt though." I closed my eyes, "I don't care as long as I can be with you forever then its worth it."

He kissed my lips lightly before taking a deep breath and moving towards my legs. I couldn't see him, I didn't have the strength to lift my head up, "Bella does that hurt?" I wanted to lift my head up but I couldn't, "D-does w-what hurt?"

How have I lasted this long? I should be dead by now. I've lost almost all my blood. Before he had time to respond to my previous question I yelled in pain and grabbed at my chest. It felt like someone had set my heart on fire. Edward was by my side now, "I think I bit one of her arteries."

I screamed a bloodcurdling scream for now I had pain in both my heart and abdomen. I looked at Edwards painful face before everything went black.

"Maybe I did it wrong Carlisle," an angelic pained voice broke my unconsciousness. "No you didn't, it just takes time." I felt stronger than usual. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I first met eyes with Carlisle who just smiled.

Something warm touched my hand, my head snapped to my right. I met the most beautiful pair of eyes, Edwards. I smiled widely, "Edward?" my voice sounded different, smoother somehow. I sat up, "Umm…what happened?"

They both looked at me worriedly, "You don't remember?" I tried to think about it but everything was a haze, I slowly shook my head. "Bella," Edward paused as he looked into my eyes, "You're a vampire." For some insane reason I wasn't shocked, "Well that makes sense…I think." Edward chuckled making me smile.

He kissed my forehead lightly, "Its alright love you'll get used to it." I leaped into his lap, a huge smile on my face, "I love you so much." He smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you too and more than you can imagine."

I brushed my lips against his, my fingers running through his hair. He kissed back his fingers knotting in my hair. I kissed him a couple more times before laying my head on his shoulder. "How long did it take?" I asked intertwining my fingers with his.

"Three days. Although you weren't here for all those days." My head snapped up, "Why? What happened?" He kissed the back of my palm before responding, "When you started screaming your mom came in. We told her you were dead because we can't tell her the truth. She left the house crying but Alice had a vision and said she was fine. After that we decided to turn your body into the police so they would know to take you off there most wanted list."

"The cop that shot you was put in jail. They sent your body to the morgue. All of it was Alice's idea actually. I especially liked the part where we steal your body and replace it with someone else's."

My eyes widened in alarm, "You killed someone?" He shook his head, "No someone had just gotten shot off the freeway so we stole that body, because the girl looked a lot like you, and we replaced it." I kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you." He smiled, "Well I couldn't just leave you there." I looked into his eyes a million questions running through my mind. "What's wrong love?" I looked away trying to think clearly and then looked back.

"How did this happen?" He was completely confused, I had never seen him look so confused before, "How did what happen?" I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand, "Us. How did we fall in love so fast?"

He smiled, "I don't know. From the moment I saw you I just knew there was something between us…a connection of some sort." I nodded, "I know. Its just that you hardly know me. How do you know I'm not the bad guy?"

He looked at me trying to think, "I don't care if you're the bad guy. But I know you aren't because I know that in your heart you mean well. I love you Bella and if it takes me forever to prove that to you then I will." Without another word I crushed my lips against his fiercely. For I felt the same way he did, and now that I had forever I could do the same.

Although we didn't need air now, I broke away. "So what do we do now?" He looked me up and down, "I had a couple things in mind." I rolled my eyes playfully, "No I mean what do vampires do to entertain themselves? You know to keep from being bored?"

He smiled, " What I had in mind was very fun." I chuckled lightly, "Right. Please just answer the question." He kissed my forehead, "We have to train you to control your thirst."

Now that he mentioned it I had this burning ache at the back of my throat. I bit my lip lightly as I tired to ignore it. A new feeling spread through me, I bit my lip harder but soon let it go. I didn't want to rip my lip off.

I was suddenly kissing him, urgently. I recognized the emotion from my human life, I had felt it every time I kissed Edward. I froze, a sudden scent came from the distance, it smelled sweet yet bitter.

Without even thinking about it I ran out of the house and sped through the forest. In only seconds I was on top of someone. I looked into there alarmed, angered eyes and realized what I had done. I quickly got off him and backed at least a yard away.

The smell wasn't as sweet anymore, it kind of smelled disgusting now. "I…I'm sorry." He stood up and glared at me, "You stupid bloodsucker!" He leaped at me, bursting out of his skin at the same time. He was a werewolf, Edward had told me about them.

I was suddenly on the ground, a big black wolf on top of me. He was trying to bite my head off, I fought him off weakly, probably because I had just resisted feeding.

He bit into my arm, I screamed out in pain. Right when I was about to kick him off, Edward tackled him off me. I rapidly stood up and watched the fight in horror. I watched as the wolf became vicious and started biting Edward everywhere. He had Edward on the ground, tearing is clothes off like if Edward was a scrap of meat. Edward tried to fight back but it was no use he was too weak.

Before I knew what I was doing, I attacked him. I leaped up and bit his neck, and let me tell you it did not taste good at all! I bit down deeper and deeper, he whimpered, until he was motionless and quiet. I let go and took a step back, I feel like throwing up so bad right now.

I turned back to see Edward still on the ground, not moving. I ran to his side in less than a second and kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing, but then he doesn't need to breath.

"Edward?" I stroked his face softly. He still didn't respond, that scared me. I slowly bent down and brushed my lips against his. I sighed, against his lips, in relief when he kissed back. I pulled away searching for his eyes, his eyes were now a charcoal black but somehow I found that sexy.

I frowned, for I knew his eyes were like that because he was weaker and he needed to feed. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He nodded, "I'm fine. Are you okay?" I didn't answer for I was too consumed by his wounds on his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He looked at me puzzled, "For what love?" I traced my finger over the bite mark on his arm. "This is my fault. If I would have ignored the scent, none of this would have happened. Now your hurt." He gently took the hand that was tracing his wounds in his, "I'm fine, love. All I need to do is hunt and they'll be gone in seconds. This isn't your fault."

I looked over at the dog finally realizing it wasn't breathing. He followed my gaze and stared wide eyed at him. He sat up and concentrated on something, "Bella?" I looked at him worriedly, "Yes?" I already knew what was coming, something bad for I had just killed a werewolf. "What did you do?"

I bit my lip and looked over at the body, "I bit him on the neck," he covered his face with his hands, "I'm sorry but what was I supposed to do just watch him kill you?" He shook his head in his hands before looking up, "No, but what I'm wondering about is how you had the stomach to do it."

I looked at him perplexed, "Because I killed him?" He shook his head with a slight chuckle, "No because he smells awful, I'm guessing he doesn't taste any better either." I wrinkled up my nose in disgust, "Ugh! Why'd you have to remind me? He tasted so gross, if I could I would have puked."

He laughed, "Well I'm sorry you had to go through that but thank you." I was baffled, "For what?" I don't think a vampire should be so confused, "For saving my life." I smiled, "Anytime." My smile soon faded as a new scent hit me, "Werewolves," I whispered.

I quickly stood up, "Can you run?" He got up and nodded, we both sped through the trees, side by side. We made it to the house in less than a minute. Everyone was in the living room waiting for us, "We have bad news." Even with bad news coming they stayed standing, but then I suppose a vampire can't faint with bad news like humans do.

"Bella killed a werewolf, now there sure to be after us," Edward explained. "How will they know it was us?" Emmett asked. "She bit his neck, killed him with venom. And our scent is everywhere back there. AND we're the only vampires that live here."

Emmett glared at Edward viciously, "I _get_ it." I looked at Edward surprised for he had the same look on his face, "Okay guys cool it. We have bigger issues to deal with like what were going to do about the werewolves," I suggested.

Edward wiped the look off his face immediately, wrapping an arm around me. Emmett continued glaring as did his wife, although she was glaring at me not Edward. I glanced up at Edward worriedly, "Rosalie, stop it." I looked back at her, "Why should I help defend that brat? She doesn't deserve it, let them take her I don't care."

Wow, that hurt. Edward glared at her now, "Rose, I really don't want to hurt you but if you say something about Bella dying again, I will have to." I smiled, happy that I finally had someone to defend me. She didn't like that, "What are you smiling at bitch?" I smiled wider, "Definitely not you."

She hissed, I instinctively in fear. I was new at being a vampire, she knew things I didn't know…like how to kill another vampire. She hated me alright, she always looked like she wanted to kill me.

"Lets get back to the werewolves," Alice announced. I looked at her and frowned, "I'm sorry, this is my fault." Rosalie snickered, "Of course this is your fault! And all because you couldn't control yourself!"

Okay that's it I had enough of her, "What'd you want me to do watch him kill your brother?" She rolled her eyes, "Ha! What a lame excuse." I clenched my teeth, "You know what I don't care what you think! You're a stupid little immature bitch!"

Oops, not good. She hissed before she leaped at me and Edward, I instinctively threw my hands in front of my face. I heard a scream and something break, everyone gasped. I slowly put my hands down to my sides.

My eyes widened as I saw the hazy light blue force field around me. I looked across the room to see a pissed off Rosalie on the floor and what used to be a table under her. I pursed my lips as I looked over there faces. I finally looked up at Edward, "How are you doing that?" I looked at the bubble shaped force field that surrounded Edward and I, "I don't know." I reached out to touch it and it disappeared.


	5. We Fight

**Chapter 5**

_I reached out to touch it and it disappeared._

I jerked back surprised, "Umm…what the hell was that?" Carlisle smiled, "Your power." I stared at him stunned, "P-power?"

A sudden howl made us all look out the back door, "They're coming," I murmured. "What do we do?" Rosalie asked panicked as she looked at Emmett worriedly. She had concern in her eyes, realization hit me hard. I looked up at Edward now, scared, for if we fought some of us would go down, kicking and screaming but not all of us would survive.

Something could happen to Edward or to me. I understood the intense concern in her eyes. "We fight," Jasper said as he took Alice's hand in his. We just nodded knowing there was no way out of it. "To the clearing," Carlisle announced. We ran there at vampire speed, the werewolves behind us.

We arrived several minutes before them. I took this as my opportunity, "Edward?" I stood in front of him taking both his hands in mine, "Whatever happens-" He shook his head fiercely interrupting my sentence, "Nothings going to happen to you." I pursed my lips in a tight line, if I could I'd be crying right now. I shook my head, "Just listen. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you.

Nothing will ever change that." I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him passionately, my lips hard against his. It didn't matter if the others were there anymore, it was just me and Edward. I pulled away, my hands still on his face. He leaned down, laying his forehead against mine, "I love you too. Remember that."

I shook my head, "I won't let anything happen to you." Before he had time to respond we heard the howls and growls of werewolves behind me. None of them were in human form as they made a line in front of us.

There were 10 of them and 8 of us. This wasn't going to end pretty. I moved so that I was beside Edward, our hands still linked. "Its war," Edward whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. As soon as we took one step forward they lunged at us.

Edward and I both had to fight off two of them. Edward was on the other side of the clearing. I was fighting and watching him at the same time. I grabbed the brownish werewolf by the neck and bit into it. The werewolf next to him, the reddish-brown one, tackled me to the ground.

I hissed and fought him off. I snapped hi paw, making him jump off of me. I crouched up and turned to Edward across the clearing. Both of the werewolves were on top of him.

One of them was trying to chew his left leg off, the other his right arm. I ran to him, first breaking the neck of the one on his leg and throwing him aside. The one biting his arm leaped on me, I struggled under him.

I kicked him off looking for Edward, "Are you okay?" He nodded and turned towards his family. He looked extremely weak, "I'll help them, stay here." I ran towards them but was tackled half way there by the reddish-brown furred wolf.

I stood up, now in the center of the clearing. I threw him far into the woods. I turned to Edward to see the wolf had come back. I turned to my family to see they weren't doing any better.

A strong felling of rage bottled up into my chest. My breathing became heavy, I extended my arms out to my sides, my hands in fists, and yelled all my anger out. In less than a minute my light blue force field extended and covered the whole baseball field. It protected the Cullen's but with sudden surprise turned the wolves into ash. I saw a couple get away out of the corner of my eye.

By then I had stopped yelling and had let all my rage out of my chest. I looked over my family's faces. They were all in shock even Edward. I put my arms down, the force field coming down with them. I looked at Edwards perfect face before my knees gave out on me and the right side of my body hit the ground.

I wasn't unconscious though. My eyes were closed and my breathing uneven. The weird thing was I was shaking, a very human reaction. "Bella?" an alarmed very familiar voice came from in front of me.

I opened my eyes slightly searching for his eyes. "Edward," I whispered. "I'm right here, love," his warm hand stroked my face. I reached up to touch his but my hand only went up an inch from the ground. As soon as my hand hit the ground my body started shaking violently.

I laid on my back still shaking fiercely. A sudden sharp pain electrified my whole body. My toes curled up, my head flew back. A strange pained strangling sound came from near by. To my sudden surprise it was me.

My whole body shook violently, Edward and Alice held me down. "Carlisle what's happening to her?!" Edward yelled over my yells. "She's having a seizure!" I squirmed under them the shaking proceeding. The pain abruptly stopped, I collapsed back to the ground, concentrating on my breathing.

"Bella?" someone was grabbing at my face. "Can you hear me?" I opened my mouth to speak, "Y-yes." I breathed out of my mouth slowly. "Edward, let me through." Edward stopped touching my face to let Carlisle through. He opened my eyes, I looked around dazed. "Her pupils are dilated."

"So what do we do to help her?" Edward asked worried and a bit annoyed. "She needs a shot. But not a normal shot," Carlisle explained still looking into my eyes. He let go of my eyelids, my eyes immediately closed too tired to open them. "What kind of shot does she need?" it was Alice this time. "Blood infusion…human blood." I opened my eyes slightly to see Edwards face.

He looked upset, his jaw clenched, but yet concern touched his eyes, "What happens if she doesn't get it?" I even knew that, if it was the same as a human getting one, "Coma," I whispered looking at Carlisle to see if I was right, he nodded. "Die," my voice was barely above a whisper.

Edward looked at Carlisle to confirm it, "She can die. Her body, even though she's a vampire, can give up and shut down. She's like this because she hasn't fed since she was created. She used up all her strength to protect us. Basically its like a cell phone, if you don't charge it, it dies."

I turned back to Edward slowly, my breathing unnaturally uneven, "Edward," I whispered so low it didn't even sound like I said anything, "Just do it." He nodded lifting me up from the ground and running towards the house. When I opened my eyes I was in the living room.

Carlisle was kneeling in front of the couch in front of me. I was lying on the couch on my right side. He had a needle in hand, "This shouldn't hurt much but it might feel weird." I nodded weakly and closed my eyes. There was a small pinch on the side of my neck. I stood perfectly still as I felt the blood enter my body. " There all done." I nodded a bit, "Thanks." I still had my eyes closed as I tried to recover my strength.

Someone sat next to me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "This is all my fault," it was Edward. I shook my head and looked up at him, " No its not. Never, ever blame yourself when something happens to me…ever." H smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he was still blaming himself.

I picked my hand up and touched his cheek. He leaned down to brush his lips against mine, I did as best as I could to kiss back. A sudden urge of energy surged through me and I was suddenly kissing with even more enthusiasm.

My hand slid up and ran through his hair. I pulled him closer to me not wanting to escape the moment. My lips parted against his and he pulled away. I pouted, he chuckled, "We can't do this your way to weak." I lightly glared before I gripped into his hair and pulled him back to me.

At first he didn't respond, he tried to pull away but I was much stronger than him. After a minute of resisting, he started kissing back, his hand in my hair. My lips parted against his, and I was suddenly moving. But I didn't care much as long as I was in the arms of the love of my existence.

He ran with me kissing him the whole way. I didn't know where we were going but I knew it wasn't his room because we would have been there by now. I could smell pine trees so I knew we were running through the forest. One thing I liked about being a vampire was that I could think a million things at the same time.

Still kissing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Luckily he was a vampire with sixth sense because we probably would have hit a tree by now.

A different smell filled the air. I immediately recognized the smell, we were in the same cabin we came to before I turned into a vampire. I laid me gently on the bed, getting on top of me and kissing me.

Being with Edward was amazing. Although we're vampires and we don't get tired, I did. But what do you expect when you just had a seizure. My head was resting on his chest, my eyes closed. I was only resting, I still needed to _really_ feed. "Bella?" he sounded concerned. "Hmm?" I was too tired to speak.

"How are you feeling?" he stroked my hair away from my face. I smiled lightly, "Happy." He chuckled lightly, his chest rumbling under my cheek, "That's not exactly what I meant." I looked up at him, my head still resting on his chest, "I'm fine," I lied.

He was looking deep into my eyes. I had to look away so he wouldn't call my bluff. " I think we should go hunting." Uh-oh what if my knees gave up on me? I nodded dressing, rather slowly, on the bed. I looked up to see he was concerned for he had finished in seconds and it took me minutes.

He extended his hand out for me, I took it. As soon as I stood up my knees gave upon me, he caught me quick. "Bella," he sounded upset, I looked up into his eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't have-" I put a finger over his lip and shook my head, "No, I wanted to. Edward you can't always be blaming yourself for everything. This time it was my fault."

He laid me gently on the bed, "Stay here I'll bring you something to drink," his jaw was clenched as he said this. He ran out the door leaving me alone, hopefully he wouldn't be too long. There I was on the bed counting the specks that passed me by when a new smell hit the room.

I looked around precautious for I knew that the smell wasn't of a vampire but of a werewolf. I sat there frozen waiting for him to pop out and kill me. Instead a tall dark-skinned boy with long reddish-brown hair walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused by the smell.

That's when I remembered the first wolf that attacked me, he was human first. "I came for _you_," his voice was child like. "Why me?" I was starting to get scared. " You're the one who killed my pack," it wasn't a question but a statement.

I tried to extend my force field but it wouldn't come up. The hair on my arms tingled. He was in front of the bed now, "Look its better if you leave now or you'll end up like the rest of your pack. A pile of ash to sweep away."

A low rumble came from his chest as he growled at me. For once in my vampire life I was scared but for my own life. Scared that because I'm weak I wont survive an attack. "Please don't hurt me," I begged backing up against the headboard. "You should have though of that before you killed my friend," his jaw was clenched as he walked closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry but your friend was going to kill my boyfriend," why was I explaining this to him? Was I that desperate to stay alive. I jumped off the bed, with the strength of my faith that Edward would burst through the door any minute. "Don't worry about your boyfriend he's being taken care of." Now I was mad, full of rage. "Don't you dare touch him," my voice was fierce and cruel.

"Trust me he's taken care of. He wont be a bother to us anymore," his arms were crossed. I stalked towards him, stopping right in front of him, "Your going to regret that," my voice was menacing as I glared at him.


	6. Jacob,Edward,Mike,Charlie?

**Chapter 6**

A strike of fear shot through his eyes, "I don't think you want to end up like a dead dog just like your friend." That upset him, he reached out for my throat as soon as he touched the skin on my throat he flew back into the wall, completely knocked out.

Not caring how I did that I read into the forest to find my love. On the I found a flock of deer without even thinking about it I lunged at one and had dinner. After I cleaned myself off I went running again until I caught the smell of three werewolves and my familiar vampire boyfriend.

In an instant I was crouched in front of Edward, he was on the floor defenseless. The werewolves surrounded us, "Bella, just leave." I looked back at him shocked, "I'm not leaving you here to die." His eyes widened at something behind me, I turned around and shot my left arm in front of me.

A blue light shot out of my palm hitting the werewolf square in the chest. He flew up out of the trees and away from the forest. I stared at my hand shocked before another one leaped at me from my right. I did the same thing sending him flying over the tops of the trees. I looked around for the third, I turned around to see he was fighting against Edward on the ground.

I hit him with my force field, the one coming out of my palms. But instead of flying him out of the area I pointed down hitting him with the force field towards the ground. I cut threw his arm before I let go, "Consider that a warning." He jumped up and ran away limping.

I turned toward Edward, he had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving. I kneeled next to his head, "Edward?" I tapped at his face lightly. He opened his eyes partly before closing them his head falling to the side. I shook his face, "Edward!"

He didn't respond. I jumped up and ran. I had to find him something to drink. I quickly caught a deer snapping its neck before running back to him. I bit into its neck, opened Edwards mouth and squeezed blood into his mouth. He couldn't swallow, I gently massaged his throat until the blood was drained of his mouth.

I practically drained the whole deer into his mouth, massaging his throat each time, until I tossed it and turned to wait. My panic and worry increased as he stayed laying still. After two minutes of waiting all hope was lost. I pulled my knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and laid my head on my knees sobbing dry sobs.

I gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach. "Its alright love." I quickly turned around and embraced him in a tight hug, "I thought I had lost you." He kissed the side of my head, "I'm still here thanks to you."

I pulled away putting my hands on his face, "You scared the hell out of me. Don't you ever do that again." He kissed my forehead before kissing me gently on the lips. I pulled away alarmed, I could smell a new vampire near by.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him like he had two heads, "You don't smell that?" He looked around, "Smell what?" All of a sudden someone was pulling my arms back and holding them in a tight grip, "Ow!" I yelled yanking my arms away with no success.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Bella Swan," the voice was smooth yet menacing. "Let her go!" Edward yelled walking towards us. He yanked at my arms hard, "Ow! Damnit can you stop doing that?!" I was totally annoyed by this voice. Now how to break free?…Oh! Right! I looked at Edward before making a force field around me and Edward. He jerked back letting go of me. I turned around to face my new enemy that somehow knew my name.

There was something familiar about his face. "Who are you?" Edward was by my side now his arm around my waist. "What you don't recognize me Bells?" I stared at him hard trying to remember a human memory wasn't easy, "Sorry I only recognize the cute ones."

He chuckled, "I bet you do." I glared at him baffled, "What's that supposed to mean?" He just smiled, "I think you know what I mean." I clenched my jaw, my force field expanding to push him further away. "What do you want?" I asked before I got really mad and destroyed his ass.

"Revenge," He replied sniffing the air. I stared at him perplexed, "Revenge? For what I've never don't anything to you. I've never seen you in my life," poor choice of words 'life' ha! I don't have a life anymore but I do have forever.

"Oh you've seen me before alright, you just don't remember anymore," he glared at me. "What? When? How?" He chuckled, "It was ten years ago and this," he indicated himself, "Is all because of your father." My eyes went wide, "No you can't be," I gasped. "Yes I can and I am, Bells."

"I'm so sorry Mike. But honestly I had nothing to do with it," I paused, "Wait my dad did this to you? How? He wasn't a vampire?" He was still glaring, "You think I believe you?"

I pursed my lips, "Look I had nothing to do with it. If I did you'd think I'd be seventeen right now?" He thought it over looking me up and down, "But you saw and didn't help!" I shook my head, "I didn't see anything Mike. I was at my house playing with toys when my mom came bursting in and we ran."

I took a step forward, Edward held me back, I turned to him, "Its okay, I'll be ok." He looked at me then at Mike questionably then nodded. I walked forward my force field coming completely down and stood in front of Mike. He lip trembled slightly, he looked liked he wanted to cry.

He bent down and embraced me in a hug, dry sobs escaping his lips. I rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down, "I'm so sorry Mike. None of this should have ever happened." He pulled away a slight smile on his face, "Tough life ha?" I shook my head and turned back to Edward then back, " Not when you have the right person to live it with." He looked at Edward, "No hard feelings?"

Edward smiled, "None at all." I turned back to Mike, "Now what are you going to do?" I could still see the anger in his eyes. He still wanted revenge, I could see that. He didn't respond, "Wait is my dad still alive?" He looked down at his hands, "No…you can't kill him Mike. He's my father."

He looked up at me an evil expression in his eyes, "He doesn't deserve to live," he said fiercely through his teeth. I shook my head violently, "You don't decide that. We've all made mistakes Mike, even you." He backed away shaking his head, "I'm sorry Bella but it must be done."

He turned away and ran, I stared at his back, as it quickly disappeared, in shock. "Bella?" Edward took my hands into his, now in front of me. "I can't let him kill my dad Edward." He soothed the sides of my arms and looked up behind me.

I turned around to see the Cullen's around us, "Alice had a vision," Emmett explained. I looked back at Edward, his eyes were distant as if he was thinking of something. I looked back at them anxious, "I need to find my dad."

Alice nodded, "We know Bella, we'll figure out a way-" I shook my head angrily, "No I don't want to figure out a way! I need to find my dad!" Alice took a deep breath, "We under-" I cut her sentence short, "You don't understand!"

Edward touched my hand from behind me, "Bella calm down." I turned around pulling my hand away, "I don't want to calm down!" Before I could control what happened my force field extended out throwing Edward into a tree.

I looked at him wide-eyed. I turned to see that his family had somehow knew that was coming so they had backed away enough. This is probably what Alice had seen and that means Edward had seen it too. I looked back at Edward, a pained look on my face. He was getting up staring at me with the same expression although expressed differently.

My lips trembled, "I-I'm sorry." I ran to my left so fast even Edward wouldn't be able to catch up to me. They called after me but I ignored them as I ran as fast as I could while dry sobbing. After there calls disappeared I came to a complete stop and sobbed against a tree my head buried in my knees.

I can't believe I hurt Edward. If I could I'd kill myself right now for hurting the one I loved. My sobs were so loud I didn't hear someone approach. They wrapped there arms around me, bringing my balled up body into there chest.

I sobbed even louder. "Shh Bella its okay." I shook my head, "Its not okay, I hurt you Edward. I. Hurt. You," I said in disbelief. "Bella I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." I laughed lightly although it didn't come out right.

I looked up at him serious now, "I'm dangerous Edward." He placed his hands on the side of my face firmly, "If you haven't noticed Bella, we're all dangerous." I shook my head, "But I'm different…maybe you should-"

He shook his head angrily now, "No! Nothing is keeping me away from you Bella. I love you grasp that." He meant it, I could see it in his eyes even though I already knew this, my silent heart still fluttered inside my chest.

"I love you too. That's why it hurt me so much. I couldn't believe I had done that to you. I got way out of hand. I'm so sorry." He smiled lightly, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Just forget it ever happened." I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

I pulled away and laid my head on his shoulder. "So how do we find your dad?" I pulled away to stand up, "Do you think Alice can find him?" he thought it over, "I don't know if she cans find your dad." I bit my lip, "What about Mike?"

He nodded, "She should be able to find him." I smiled thrilled that we might be able to find him. I took Edwards hand, "Then lets go find Alice." We ran back to the same spot as before where I had threw Edward.

We stopped in front of the entire family. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, as did I to him. Everyone smiled except for Rosalie, she glared and I ignored her. "Bella has an idea of how to find her father," Edward announced. "A very good idea, I can already see him," Alice declared happily.

"See who?" I asked. "Your father. Now we need to hurry before Mike gets to him first," Alice said. "And when will Mike find him?" Edward asked. "In a couple days but he's still looking I already know where your father is. And its not to far from here either," Alice said. Edward looked at her confused, "Wait he's-" Alice cut him off, "Yes, he is, now lets go find him."

No one would tell me where we were headed so after a while I decided to stop asking and just be content that I had Edward by my side and I'd be seeing my father soon. We finally stopped, which confused me because we were at Forks Cemetery. Oh no! no, no, no he can't be dead!

Forks Cemetery wasn't that huge since I found out a couple weeks after I met the Cullen's that the town was extremely small. I walked into the cemetery, scared. There was someone already there, the Cullen's stayed behind but Edward never let go of my hand. This someone wasn't human, he was a vampire.

And…he was dry sobbing? I looked at Edward for reinsurance, he nodded, and I took small, slow steps towards the mans back. I looked down at the gravestone in front of the mans feet and froze, for it read:

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**1988-2005**

"**Loving Daughter"**

I looked back up at the man, he hadn't noticed my approach. "Daddy?" my voice was just a whisper but loud enough for vampires ears, even the vampires outside the cemetery. He froze, his sobs stopping instantly. He slowly turned towards me, scrutinizing my face. "Bella?" I nodded a small smile on my face. He embraced me in a hug, "I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry Bella."

"I'm fine," I pulled away, "But how…?" How did he become a vampire? "Am I a vampire?" I nodded taking in his pale skin and vampire features. "That my dear is a long story," he sounded like one of those ancient vampires you watch in movies, he did not remind me of my father.

"I've got nothing but time," I stated matter of fact. He looked me up and down, "It seems you do. But I also want to hear your side of the story, my dear." Yup he sure has changed. "Yes but lets head back to the Cullen's place," I tilted my head towards the cemetery gates.

"Cullen's?" he asked looking towards the gate and then to Edward. I nodded, "There my new family." Edward slipped hi arm around my waist making me look up and smile at him. "Ah, I see your not living this life alone. Is this a good thing or bad thing?" I was confused by the question, "A good thing of course."

I looked up at Edward he had a still expression on his face that suddenly turned mad, "What's wrong?" He never looked down at me when he responded, "He thinks I changed you so you could be my sex slave."


	7. He Molested You

**Chapter 7**

_He never looked down at me when he responded, "He thinks I changed you so you could be my sex slave." _

I was stunned by the comment, I looked down at my clothes they were partly torn, my hair was probably a hay stack. "No dad, that's not what happened. You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover."

He nodded, "I know Bella, but…I need to tell you something." That didn't sound good. I looked up at Edward, knowing he can read minds, he looked sullen, he quickly changed his expression trying to make me feel better, but I still knew that whatever my dad wanted to tell me definitely wasn't good.

I nodded slowly turning back to the rest of the Cullen's so we could head home. I introduced the Cullen's to my father one by one. I was quiet on the way home, as were the others. Its not that I wasn't happy I had reunited with my father, its just I already had a guess of what he had to tell me.

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eyes every so often. Probably wondering what I'm thinking. I never bothered to tell him I was okay, I just stayed quiet as I looked forward preparing for the horror that was coming. No doubt Edward was worrying about me but I knew I wouldn't be able to speak without hearing the fear in my throat.

We finally made it to the house, we all sat down somewhere surrounding my father on the couch. "Okay, you said you needed to tell me something, now is your time," I sat in Edwards lap, knowing I would need his support, my head resting on the crook of his neck. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "Where to begin?"

"How about you tell us how you turned into a vampire?" I suggested. He nodded, a distant look in his eyes, I knew he was looking back at that day. "As you know 10 years ago we used to live in the forest, deserted areas of upper California.

I was on my way home from work when I hit someone with my car. It was like hitting a 10 inch thick concrete wall, the entire front of my car got smashed. I was going to survive I was paralyzed from the waist down. The man that turned me took me out of the car and dragged me into the forest.

I didn't yell or protest when he started feeding on me but he didn't get to finish me off because an ambulance showed up. He fled while the paramedics looked around for my body. They never found me, I was in terrible pain awaiting my death.

I couldn't understand what was happening to my body. My body was changing, I was praying for my death to come sooner."

"Wait, how didn't Bella and Renée notice the three days you were gone?" Alice asked confused. "He traveled a lot, his work kept him away for days at a time," I responded not looking at Alice but at my dad. Edward shook his head next to me, "What?" I asked. "Edward don't. I have to tell her," my dad said.

"Tell me what?" they didn't respond, "They'll tell you later, let your dad finish his story," Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, "Okay, go on." He nodded, "After three days I was a vampire although I didn't figure that out until after I killed a deer.

I didn't think Bella, I thought that I only fed on animals because I didn't have fangs, so I went back to see you and your mother. But before I could make it to the house Bob came out to talk to me. My thirst overpowered me and I…killed him. That's when his son Michael came out, I attacked him but your mother disrupted me during my feeding.

She came running in, "Charlie?! What…are you doing?!" she yelled running towards me. I backed away and ran. Haven't stopped ever since. I've been following you all these years…from a distance. Your blood was too…sweet…too tempting so I kept a distance.

I stopped following you when you reached forks because I encountered Mike. He was furious with me but because he wanted to hurt me so bad he went looking for you. That's when I found out you were killed but it was a gun wound so I knew it wasn't Mike.

I was stunned. My father had been watching me all these years. AND he _was_ guilty of the crime. "Wait, I don't get how the police thought it was you who killed Mikes dad," it was confusing me, if he had ran like he said then how did they suspect him.

"Bob and I didn't get along ever since…" he looked at me like he was sorry he had said something. "Since what?" He looked at me confused, "You don't remember?" I tried to think back to my younger human years but nothing rang a bell, "No. Remember what?"

"When you were five, your mother and I would leave you with Bob because we had to get to work. You were bit quiet the first times we left you with him, we never understand why. When we finally asked you, you told us that-"

I cut him off, "That he touched me." The entire room stared at me in shock. My father nodded, "Yes, he molested you. When you told me I wanted to kill him. See I may have killed Mike's father but the man wasn't innocent. And I know that still doesn't make it right especially when he was trying to apologize but I couldn't control it."

"But I still don't get why they thought it was you. Did you tell the police?" He nodded, "They didn't believe us, you know since Bob was a cop, they just thought you wanted attention but we knew better. You've always been a terrible liar and we knew that this time you weren't lying. Mike had a chance to call the police and they heard what your mother said on the line."

I felt numb and distress from remembering the first time Bob had touched me. I was only five and didn't understand what he was doing. All I knew was it didn't feel good and it felt wrong. "Bella?" Edward broke me out of my traumatizing thoughts. "Hmm," I couldn't really speak right now.

"Are you okay love?" I smiled lightly feeling safe again with Edward beside me, "Yes." I looked back at my father, "Now you guys were hiding something from me. What was it?" Edward looked at Charlie, "If you don't tell her I will. I can't keep it from her." That definitely doesn't sound good. Charlie nodded, "Remember those business trips I used to take?" I nodded already thinking of the awful thing he had to say.

"They weren't business trips." I knew it! I covered my face with my hands, "You were cheating on mom weren't you?" I looked up to see him nod, "And what's worse is she knew it." He looked at me confused, "How did you…how did she?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I remember every time you went sh was always upset, anxious. She would cry herself to sleep every night you were gone." He looked pained, "How did she find out?" I really didn't want to remember this either.

"Mom asked me to call you to see when you'd be coming home. When I called a girl answered. I didn't tell mom but because she suspected something so she called herself. She was shocked at who answered the phone, she didn't respond back she just hung up the phone numbly and just stared at the wall for hours."

He covered his face with his hands now regretting everything he had done. "I remember when I was around fifteen I vowed never to get married because I didn't want to end up like her. Heartbroken. Because my husband would cheat on me." I looked up at Edward to see him looking slightly sad. "But I don't have to worry about that now. Because I realized when I met Edward that not all men are complete heartless dogs like you."

Ouch that had to have hurt him. I ignored my father and smiled at Edward before lying my head on his chest and looking at my father. "I…guess I deserve that," which he did.

"Damn straight you do. I mean how could you do that to mom? I thought you loved her?" I still couldn't understand why he had done it. "I did love your mom, and I still do its just I was stupid back then Bella and since your mom had you she never had time for 'us' anymore."

Oh no he didn't! "Are you blaming this on me?!" His eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of me, " No, no, no, no, no. I'd never blame anything on you, you are my world Bella. Your all I have left." Wait that confused me, "All I have left?"

"What are you talking about? Mom's still alive…right?" I turned to Edward to make sure, he nodded. I sighed in relief. "She is?" I nodded, "She's out there somewhere grieving for me but she's still alive." My dad smiled for once in a long time, "I'm going to go find her." I smiled, "Wait, you do feed on animals now right?" He nodded, "I've learned to control my thirst over the years."

H stood up as did I, "Take care and be careful with Mike he's out there looking for you." He nodded and gave me a hug. Edward was by my side, he shook hands with my father, "You take good care of my Bella you hear?" Edward laughed, "That's all I've been doing since I met her."

Soon my father left and everyone left me and Edward by ourselves to have some privacy. He turned towards me, his hands on my arms, "Why didn't you tell me about Bob?" I looked at him a bit confused until I registered what he meant, "You mean the touching part," I stated.

He closed his eyes tightly, I finally understood why he sounded and looked so pained. Anything that hurt me hurt him. Well that and someone else had touched me. If anything like that happened to him I'd be full of pain too. This is something else that came with true love, something I just realized.

"I didn't remember. I have a tendency of blocking out hurt and pain, especially something so small and meaningless," he looked at me like if I was crazy. "How can you say that Bella? The man molested you when you were little!" I was taken aback by his yelling. I took a step away from him, a bit scared, I wanted to cry, to my sudden surprise my eyes got watery.

My eyes were suddenly on fire. I yelled in pain and rubbed my eyes. "Bella?!" Edward was by my side trying to remove my hands from my eyes. "What's wrong?!" he yelled over my cries.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	8. Blinding Imprinting

**Here's Chapter 8**

"_What's wrong?!" he yelled over my cries._ "She needs water!" I heard Alice yell. Before I had a chance to protest someone yanked my hands away from my eyes and threw water in my face. I should have been mad but my eyes stopped stinging. I blinked looking around, my vision was blurry, I could see blurry figures around me.

"Thanks," I breathed. "How do you feel?" it was Carlisle that asked this time. "My visions blurry," I replied looking around the room. "What happened?' Carlisle asked. Uh-oh, what am I supposed to say 'Edward made me cry?' I just stood there silent.

"Did she lose her hearing too?" Emmett asked. I tightened my jaw, if I could see I would glare but all I see is blurry things in front of me. "Shut up Emmett," Alice warned, " she was crying." Great! She just told everybody! I'd be blushing right now if it wasn't for the small fact that I was dead.

"Wait, she was crying? How do you know?" Carlisle asked a bit baffled. "I had a vision, in the vision Edward said something that made her want to cry. But I think that instead of tears coming out it was venom," Alice explained.

Edward grew silent, I tried to see through my blurry vision but it didn't help much. "Okay I may not be able to see but I know you're all staring at him," I announced. "Sorry," they mumbled, except Edward. "Edward?" I asked looking around. "He's not here, Bella," it was Esme this time. " What do you mean 'he's not here'?" Why would he leave?

"As soon as Alice said he made you cry he took off into the woods," Jasper said from somewhere on my right. I started walking towards the back door, I heard footsteps coming closer, "Don't even think about stopping me. I'll use my power on you." The footsteps stopped as soon as I reached the door. I sped out and ran into the forest.

To my amazement my hearing helped me not run into trees. I stopped when I heard a noise behind me, "Edward?" Before I had time to react to the scent that filled the air I was thrown into a large tree. I gasped, surprised, and rose from the ground.

I looked around, there was a white figure in front of me. In a second I was pinned to the ground, this vampire was stronger than me. I struggled under him, "Get off me!" I screamed.

I tried to use my force field but nothing happened. They were pulling at my shirt, I screamed as loud as I could. "Your so sexy when you scream," this voice I recognized. "Wolf boy?" okay so I need to work on my senses. I was confused at why a wolf would want to have sex with a vampire.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Oh shit here come the venom tears. My eyes began to sting again, I yelled at in pain. By now I was topless. The things he did reminded me of when I was five with Bob.

I looked up but everything was black. Wait, I opened my eyes right? I blinked a couple of times, I started to panic even more for I was now BLIND!!! My loud screams stopped when suddenly wolf boy was thrown off me.

I looked around but couldn't see anything. I rubbed at my eyes but nothing helped. I felt helpless, like a human. I wanted to cry again but that would just make things worse.

I perched myself up on my elbows trying to listen for my rescuer. "E-Edward?" Oh god please let it be him! "I'm right here," I sighed a breath of relief to hear his voice. "Can you please put my clothes on?" I asked feeling the ground under me.

I felt him around me as he helped me quickly get into my clothes. I grabbed onto his arm as I stood up, "Are you alright?" I let my hands search for his face. "I'm blind and I just got raped. How do you think I am?"

"Your blind?" he asked. I felt cold wind whip at my face, "Okay you can stop waving your hand in front of my face, thank you." I was acting very bitchy. "Wait, I thought you couldn't see?" he put his hand against the small of my back. "I can't but I can feel the air in front of me." I searched for his face again, once I found his lips I reached up and kissed them lightly.

He intensified the kiss, god I wish I could see his face! I wrapped my arms around his neck thinking of no one and nothing. The only ones that existed right now were us. But soon I remembered I was, hopefully, temporarily blind.

I pulled away, "Why did you leave?" I suddenly remembered he had left me, "I made you cry, Bella. I hurt your feelings which is exactly the opposite of what I want to do. I'm the reason your blind!"

I shook my head, "No, never ever blame yourself for something that happened or happens to me. It was my fault anyways I overreacted but the reason I'm blind is the wolfs fault." He soothed my hair, "Why didn't you use your power?"

"I tried but I think temporary blindness has effected it," I sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't get to see anything." A low growl erupted in Edwards chest, "He got away didn't he," that's why he's so mad. "As soon as I knocked him to the ground he transformed and left running."

I shook my head, "I still don't understand why he wanted to have sex with a vampire." I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest. "I read his mind. The things he was thinking were sickening. You were his first," I hugged him tighter. "Gosh that's gross, I still don't get why he picked me," I listened to him hesitate. "He…He imprinted on you," he said this enraged.

"What's imprinting?" I asked confused. "Its hard explain. Its like love at first sight, except for the werewolves if they see that one person that's the only person they'll ever be with…ever…its meant to be," he explained gloomy.

I shook my head, "The only person I'm meant to be with is you. Maybe if I met him instead of you it would have been that way but its not, he may have been my Mr. right in my human life but I'm not human anymore. The only person - or rather vampire - I'll ever love is you."

He planted a small kiss on my forehead, "I love you." I smiled, "I know, can we please try to fix my eyes now? I kind of want to see the face I'm kissing." He chuckled wrapping an arm under my legs and the other under my arm, gently picking me up bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the side of his throat. I let out a happy sigh, although I was temporarily blind I was happy. The amount of happiness I was feeling right now was unbelievable. I lightly kissed him on the neck, he shivered.

We finally stopped, I could smell my vampire coven in the room. He tried to set me down on the couch but I just clung on him tighter, now feeling the fear and panic of rape.

He sat on the couch with me on his lap. "What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked a sense of worry in his voice. "She's blind Carlisle," Edward replied a bit mad as he stroked my hair. "What? Did you make her cry again Edward?" Emmett asked humorously, although not quite so funny to Edward.

In a flash he left me on the couch and I'm guessing tackled Emmett to the ground. I rubbed my eyes but couldn't see anything, "Edward?" my voice came out panicky. "I'm right here, love," he was picking me up and setting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest.

"How did it happen Edward?" Carlisle asked kindly. I guess they knew I was too shaken up to really tell them. "A werewolf…raped her," he whispered out the last part but it was loud enough for the whole room to hear. I heard three gasps, all from the girls, which surprised me with Alice. I was suddenly being touched by everyone of them.

Since I knew they were girls I didn't mind it…much. "You guys are making her uncomfortable," Jasper informed them. They all backed away instantly, "Sorry." It was quiet for a while, "How did he do that? I mean your much stronger than him," to my surprise it was Rosalie.

"I don't know. For one I couldn't see well and I couldn't use my force field on him either," I said quietly. "I don't understand why a werewolf would want to do that to a vampire," Esme admitted. I took a deep shaky breath, I really didn't want everyone knowing. "He…imprinted on her," Edward whispered again.

Emmett burst out laughing. I was dying to give him a death glare. "I don't care about that. What I do care about is getting my eyesight back," I said looking straight ahead, who knows who or what I'm looking at.

"I don't know Bella this has never happened before…to any of us," Carlisle responded from my right. I nodded slowly, "Take as long as you need as long as it doesn't take forever," I replied back to my right. Although I didn't sleep I was exhausted, and truth was a bit alarmed that there were other people - I mean vampires - in the room but I had no way to see them.

I closed my eyes, my head laying on Edwards chest, and tried my best at thinking good thoughts. We were suddenly moving and I knew Edward was taking us to our room. He laid me down gently on the bed and laid right beside me. I snuggled closer to him, "Do you still love me?" Whoa, where did that come from?

"Bella. Why would you ask such an absurd question?" he replied. "I mean being blind, imprinted on, and raped…do you still love me?" His arms tightened around me, "I'll love you no matter what Bella. Even if you stop loving me," Okay now that was an absurd response.

"I'll never ever stop loving you. Just because the stupid wolf boy imprinted on me doesn't mean I love him…let alone like him. I absolutely hate him now, who gave him the freakin right to even touch me."

Edwards arms loosened around me, "Okay time for a bath." I looked at him confused - or at least I hope I was looking at him, "What? Why?" He was picking me up in his arms and we were - or rather he- was running.

"You smell like him. Which smells absolutely awful," he wasn't happy about this. I sniffed the air, "Oh. I thought that was you, ha." He chuckled and we were at a complete stop now, it smelled like our cabin, which I'm guessing it was.

The water was running and he had me on my feet as he undressed me. I felt like a helpless kid again. But that thought quickly faded away when I heard him taking his clothes off and he was suddenly kissing me.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. It hurts to talk, Alice

**A/N: Chapter 9**

_But that thought quickly faded away when I heard him taking his clothes off and he was suddenly kissing me._

We were in the water in seconds, the kiss never stopping. I'm guessing you all know what this led to, I would tell you but I like to keep this kind of stuff private. Anyways, back to what happened after. I was on his lap in the water, still blind, his arms wrapped around my chest, I was truly happy now.

I laid my head back on his shoulder and relaxed. He planted small kisses on the right side of my neck sending small shivers all over my body. "Edward?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked in between kisses. "Will you love me forever?" wow, another stupid question, this blind thing is messing with my brain.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever," he replied. I smiled and then a thought–or rather a question–occurred to me, "Was it your first time when we…?" I didn't know how to say it 'first made love', 'had sex'? "Yes," he knew what I was referring to. "Really? It didn't seem like it," I admitted.

He chuckled softly, "Remember, I can read minds and I have two very un-innocent brothers at home." I made a face, "Eww, wasn't it gross? I mean I'm guessing you were seeing them with Rosalie and Alice right?" He nibbled at my ear lightly, "Unfortunately."

I laughed, "Aww poor baby." He chuckled, "So…I looked pretty experienced ha?" I laughed, "Yes you did. Which drove me mad." He stopped kissing me, "Mad?" I nodded, "I kept wondering who the other lucky was." He started kissing me on the neck again, "You're the only girl I've been with and the only girl I will ever be with."

God how I wish I wasn't blind! I'd turn around right now and kiss him like I'd never done before. I turned my head left wanting badly right now to kiss him, he kissed me understanding what I wanted. After an hour…or two, we were both fully dressed. Of course Edward had to change me. Every now and then I'd interrupt him with a kiss.

When he finally had me fully clothed we started kissing again. He had his hands on my back pulling me closer to him. "Don't tempt me. I'll undress you right now I don't care if I have to change you again," I was kissing his neck when he said this.

I suddenly stopped and listened alarmed, panic rose in my chest. "Bella?" How in the hell did he not hear that?! Let alone smell that?! "Oh no, Edward get out of here fast!" I pushed him away. "Why? I'm not leaving without you," he kept trying to grab me.

If he took his time to carry me we'd never make it. They were getting closer and my breathing was getting faster, "No! Just go! I'll be fine!" but it was too late, someone had me by the waist pulling me back. It was wolf boy.

I could hear a struggling in front of us, I tried my force field again but nothing happened. There had to be at least two werewolves taking Edward down. Where the hell are all these werewolves coming from? I heard him yell, "No stop it! Leave him alone!" I pleaded trying to escape wolf boys grasp.

"Get rid of him," wolf boy commanded. "No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He pulled me out of the cabin, there was loud scream and everything went quiet. I stopped breathing completely, "Edward?" my voice shook.

I heard nothing, "NO! Edward!" Where was Alice in all of this she should have seen this coming?! When we stopped, he dropped me on the ground. I pulled my knees into my chest and wept all my venom out. I never stopped crying for two whole days.

It would have been longer but wolf boy tried of my weeping and slapped me forcefully across the face. I just shook, never moving, slowly becoming a real lifeless zombie without my love.

Wolf boy did things to me but I was never truly there at least not mentally. He told me one day that he had the rest of the family hostage holding them down with silver chains. Which I found out was one of our weaknesses. I cried every night when wolf boy around. It had been at least two weeks and I needed to feed. "Jacob," he finally had told me what his name was. "What?" he asked.

He wasn't really violent only when he wanted something and I wouldn't do it. "I need to eat." He grabbed my face gently, "You'll survive." I shook my head, "Its been two weeks, if I don't get something to eat I'll weaken."

He took me by the shoulders and guided me through the woods. It took him a couple of days to figure out I was blind. "Stay here. I'll kill something and bring it to you," I nodded and stood in place. I miss Edward. I fought back the tears not wanting to get slapped again.

He was back in two minutes, he brought me a lame ass deer. He set it in my arms and I drank away. When it was almost drained I tossed it and looked up at Jacob. To my surprise I could see, but I didn't show my surprise on the surface.

He didn't notice, he grabbed my by the shoulders and guided me back. I looked straight ahead, I didn't recognize the place at all. We made it back to his house, he picked me up and laid me on the bed. My stomach knotted, already knowing what he was going to do. I closed my eyes the whole time pretending I was blind. Now I wish I was blind.

I stared at the ceiling while he slept naked next to me. I got up and put my clothes on. I had to look for _them._ I sped out of the house and went from house to house looking for _them._

A far distance from the house was an abandoned warehouse. I sniffed around for any wolves, there wasn't any. I sped in and stopped in front them. The memories came flooding back. I fought them back and looked at my close-to-dead family.

I put on some gloves and took off the chains around them. No one got up except Emmett, "Bella?" I nodded. "We need to get something for them to drink," he followed out after me and we hunted for food.

He drank an entire bear and then helped me carry the deer back to the rest. One by one we fed them until all of them were fully restored in strength. Alice hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry." I knew what she was talking about, "Its okay it wasn't your fault. We need to hurry before Jacob gets up…umm…do any of you know where we are?"

Carlisle shook his head and started walking to the door. Esme stopped him, "No. I can't go back to Forks knowing my Edward isn't going to be there."

Hearing his name sent a pain through my frozen heart. "Then where shall we go?" Carlisle asked. She was dry sobbing, "Any where that wont remind us of him," I agreed. "How about Minnesota? I used to have a house up there," I suggested.

They all nodded before we made our journey from–turns out we were in Kansas–to Minnesota. The house I used to have was near the woods and it was an old two story house. For the first couple of months we were all quiet and numb…or maybe that was just me.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Bella?" I was sitting on my bed staring at the photo album we had made. I looked depressed in every picture, these were pictures taken after we moved in here. I just looked up at her, "Lets talk about it."

I already knew what she meant by 'it'. I paused on the page, "It hurts to talk, Alice. It hurts to breathe. So unless you have someway of bringing him back, I don't want to talk about it," my voice shook.

She looked at me sad and surprised. I closed the album and quickly left the room. I guess it was just me. Although I knew I shouldn't have said that to Alice, it was true.

It hurt to keep living without him. The only reason I wanted to live like this–as a vampire–was because of him. If I would have known this was going to happen I would have told them to let me die there.

I did have my suicide thoughts every now and again, but I know he wouldn't have wanted that. If he even knew I was thinking like that he would be furious at me. That's the only reason why I didn't do it, plus o can't cause my family anymore pain like that.

We were attending school now. It was completely easy and boring. Although there was plenty of guys interested in me, I wasn't interested in them. My heart still belonged to…_him_. There weren't that many animals to feed on here so every weekend we went to the out skirts of the state and fed.

We were in North Dakota hunting when I heard someone crying. I slowly walked through the trees and stopped right in front of a little girl. She had brown-bronze hair and deep brown eyes, to my surprise she was half human, half vampire. I slowly walked up to her, "Hi," I said in that tone everyone says to babies.

She stopped crying and looked up at me. I froze, she reminded me so much of _him_. She got off her bottom and waddled towards me. I caught her before she fell, she looked up at me and smiled. I picked her up and set her on my hip.

She touched the side of my face and a flash of visions clouded my vision. A vampire and a human, that recently turned into a vampire,– her parent–left her here. _"What do we do with it?" the male vampire asked. "Just leave the filthy thing there."_

She let go of my face and I looked at her with sympathy. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. She shrugged and shook her head then she touched my cheek again, _"I don't have a name,"_ a quiet little girl voice said in my head.

I looked around, "I can't just leave you here." I turned back, she touched me again, _"Can you be my new mommy?"_ I smiled lightly, "Of course but do you eat human food or animal blood?" she smiled before resting her hand on my collarbone, _"Both. But I prefer animal blood."_

I smiled before I placed her on my other hip, "Who's this?" Esme asked. They were all in front of me now. "I found her. She's half human half vampire. Her parents abandoned her."

The little girl smiled and waved, "I decided to be her new mom. She needs one and since I don't have a companion anymore. I can have her to keep me company." They smiled at us, "So what's her name?" Alice asked.

I looked at the little girl. She turned to me, her short brown big curls bouncing, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She smiled and clapped her hands together. After explaining to them her power, and her showing each one of them, we went back home.

Alice and I went shopping for clothes and a crib. We didn't know what size she was so we got her a bunch of sizes. After yet another month everyone loved Renesmee. It was October, it was autumn. I stopped attending school to take care of Renesmee. She was growing very fast, she was only a month and she already looked like she was two.

She already knew how to walk although not that good and talk. We were playing in the woods with the leaves. We would make a huge pile and jump in them together. When I heard Rosalie and Emmett doing something…I took Renesmee farther away from the house. I took her hand as we walked together, "You hungry sweetie?"

She nodded a huge smile spreading across her face. She had longer curls now they bounced every time she moved her head. "Mommy?" I looked down at her, "Hmm?" She stopped, I stopped and knelt down next to her, "Can we share a mountain lion?" I touched the tip of her nose, "Of course."

She giggled, we were in our usual hunting place. "Stay here," I sat her on a rock, "If you hear or smell anything unusual run to the house." She nodded, I glanced back before I caught, killed and brought her the mountain lion.

After we finished we started playing with the leaves again. She jumped in giggling, I jumped in after her and tickled her. She was laughing like crazy, "Mommy! Stop…it!" she yelled in between laughs.

I stopped tickling her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. My head snapped up, someone was watching us. I looked to my right, still leaning over Renesmee, and froze.

**A/N: who is it? Please review!**


	10. Say it first!

**A/N: Chapter 10**

_I looked to my right, still leaning over Renesmee, and froze._

There, to the right of us was the most beautiful sight. I grabbed Renesmee and set her on my left hip. "Mommy? Who is that?" I was shaking a bit as I walked slowly backward. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. He was dead, I know he was. If he wasn't then who was I crying over all these months?

"Edward?" my voice shook as I said the name I tried to avoid the most. I had stopped walking completely now, I just stared at him completely confused and relieved and all the motions you can think of in the world. "Bella?" oh my god, it is him. He ran to me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, my only free arm around his neck. "Eww," Renesmee whispered. I pulled away laughing, Edward looked at Renesmee confused.

I ignored that, "I thought you were dead," I whispered serious now. He caressed my face with the back of his hand. "I'm not. I killed them but it left me weak. I looked for you everywhere when I recovered but I couldn't find you."

Renesmee buried her head at the crook of my neck catching my attention. "We need to go home," I told them both. It was odd walking with Edward, with Renesmee in my arms. "Mommy can I get a puppy?"

I laughed, "I don't think that's a good idea." She was playing with my hair, "Why not?" I was totally oblivious that Edward was there next to us, "Sweetie we maybe able to control our thirst but you know your Uncle Jasper can't." She frowned, "But I want a pet."

I bit my lip, "You know we can't have pets." Her frown became more pronounced, "Please mommy?" I looked at her and sighed, "Ok but you better kept it locked in your room or Uncle Jasper will get it."

She clapped her hands before wrapping her arms around my neck, "I love you mommy." I hugged her back smiling, "I love you too." She was tugging at my shirt, "Mommy the vampire Edward is looking at me funny."

We made it to the house, I entered chuckling. I gave Renesmee a kiss on the cheek and set her down, "Go play with your toys." She ran away in vampire speed up stairs. "Bella, Renesmee's mini piano got here today," Esme entered without looking up.

When she finally looked up she started drying sobbing on Edward. Everyone came running downstairs. When they saw Edward they all did what Esme did. Renesmee was behind them confused, I picked her up and set her on my hip.

I walked out of the living room and into the conservatory, giving them time to be alone. I put Renesmee on the small bench of her piano, "Play something." she smiled before letting her fingers race across the keys making the most beautiful music ever.

She played my favorite lullaby, the one I hummed her to sleep with, _River flows in you._ When she finished she yawned and lifted her arms up to me. I picked her up and went upstairs and laid her down in her crib.

I pulled the covers over her as she fell fast asleep. I kissed her forehead before pushing play on the CD player, the same lullaby playing. I glanced back at her before leaving the room.

The room was empty when I got downstairs. I walked down the stairs slowly, I froze on the last step. Edward was sitting on the couch his face buried in his hands. I walked slowly toward the couch, I kneeled down in front of him.

I couldn't think of what to say. I bit my lip lightly, slowly releasing it. I very carefully lifted up my hands and placed them on his. Gently placing them down on his lap. I looked up from his hands and gazed up into his eyes.

They were coax black, he hadn't feed in who knows how long. "Bella," whispered my name. I smiled lightly–very lightly–my chin quivering. He placed a hand on the side of my cheek, I leaned into it. "I've missed you so much," my voice quivered. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then down to my nose and finally my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself closer to him.

We stood up still kissing, we were about to step out the door when I stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked his breath caught in his throat. I smiled took his hand and led him upstairs. He was still confused, we usually did this sort of thing away from house or in the basement, which was totally sound proof.

I opened the door just in time, "Mommy?" Renesmee was up. Still holding onto Edwards hand I walked up to the crib, "What's wrong sweetie?" she brought her hands up and grabbed onto my shirt. I lifted her up with one arm and placed her on my hip.

"I'm hungry," she replied quietly looking at Edward then me nervously. "Sweetie you just ate an hour ago," I said after giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I want apple sauce," she kept peeking at Edward.

I looked at Edward, he looked disgusted and confused about the request. "She's half-human half-vampire. She eats human food _and_ drinks animal blood," I explained walking back downstairs. He followed, his hand still in mine. I put Renesmee in the high chair when we got in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and opened up a small Gerber's apple sauce jar.

I sat in a chair in front of her and started feeding her little by little. "Who does she belong to?" Edward asked. Instead of letting me answer back , Renesmee touched the side of his neck.

I knew Renesmee was showing him everything she's ever seen. She soon let go and faced me again a small smile on her face. I held the spoon to her mouth and she gladly ate the apple sauce.

"What was that?" Edward asked baffled. "Renesmee's power. She can show you anything she's seen and she can talk to you that way too," I was proud of my little Renesmee. "So you pretend to be her mother?" Edward asked. "She _is_ my mommy," Renesmee replied back happily.

"Look she never had a mother before, I couldn't just leave her there to die. And I needed someone to get my mind off you. But I love her like if she was mine," I touched my nose to hers, she giggled.

"To my surprise she looks a lot like us," I paused to examine her. Edward did the same, the crease in between his eyebrows straightening out as he saw the similarities. "How old is she?" he asked. I wiped her face clean, "She's a month old, she grows pretty fast." I threw away the empty bottle and put the spoon in the sink. I picked up Renesmee and set her on against my shoulder to burp her.

She burped without spitting which I was grateful for, "Mommy?" We were sitting on the couch, Renesmee on my lap looking up at Edward who was at my right. "Yes sweetie?" She put her tiny hand into Edwards, "Can he be my daddy?"

I looked up at Edward, he smiled taking Renesmee off my lap and onto his, "Of course." I smiled before kissing him on the lips, "Eww," Renesmee covered her eyes. I laughed. I stood up took Renesmee off Edwards lap, Edward followed.

"Okay baby listen up. I'm going to leave you here with Aunt Rosalie–is she's not too busy–," in an instant Rosalie was by my side taking Renesmee from me. "But mommy I want to go," she was always way too curious. "You can't sweetie, I need to take your daddy hunting," I brushed a loose curl behind her ear. "Are you gonna take long?" this time Rosalie was asking.

"We'll be back soon," actually what I had planned on doing wouldn't let us come back soon. She glared at me suspiciously, "Why don't you just give him the spare blood in the fridge?" I rolled my eyes, "Because that's Renesmee's emergency blood. Now stop whining and take care of your niece we'll be back soon."

I grabbed Edwards hand and we left running into the woods. I sat against a tree trunk as Edward ate a mountain lion. When he finished he turned to me. I ran to him and hugged him tight, "I love you." my voice was watery when I said it. All this time I thought he was dead when he was out there looking for me this whole time.

"I love you too," he pulled away and wiped a shiny venom tear from my cheek. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear, "What did he do to you?" I looked away, I really didn't want to talk about that. "He…umm…only had me for two weeks," I whispered looking down at the ground as I remembered those horrible weeks.

"Tell me what happened," he sat me down on the ground. I never stopped looking at the ground. A couple of stray tears brimmed over my eyes. "He…he raped me every night," my voice shook.

I still didn't look up but I continued, "The first couple of days I couldn't stop crying, I thought you were dead, but because Jacob–or wolf boy–got sick of me weeping he would slap me every time I cried. At the end of those two weeks I needed to feed so he got me something to eat. That's when I got my vision back which I regretted because he raped me again that night."

I finally looked up he looked pained yet angry. "What happened to you?" I wanted to get his mind of my tragedy. "I killed them both but they left me very weak. I found the strength to get up and find you. I went back home but no one was there. I looked everywhere for you even California but you were no where to be seen."

I caressed his face with the back of my hand. "How did you find me?" He smiled lightly, "I figured you'd go somewhere where it snows a lot or rains so I checked Canada but you weren't there. When I got to Minnesota I heard…laughing. It sounded like you but there was another laugh I couldn't recognize. That's when I heard her say, "Mommy. Stop it." I knew it wasn't you I mean it couldn't be but I went and checked anyways.

And there you were tickling her to death. At first I thought she was yours but then I remembered you were a vampire and couldn't have children."

I smiled, "It was nice of you to accept to be her daddy. You'll love her, everyone does." He kissed me lightly on the lips, "If you were going to be her mommy then obviously I was going to be her daddy…unless there's someone else?"

I wrapped my arms around his middle, "Although there's a lot interested, my heart and body only belong to you." He kissed the top of my head lightly, "I love you so much." I sighed happily, "I love you too." I hugged him tighter pressing my face into his chest. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

He pulled away making me pout, he laughed. He bent down and picked my legs up. I wrapped them around his waist never breaking the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing me closer to him. He was running–Where?–I don't know. All I know is that sooner or later he laid me on a bed which wasn't in my house.

We reunited that night–yea you heard right; night–we took all afternoon and night–I laid in Edwards arms a huge smile on my face. I looked around, "Is this our cabin?"

I looked up at Edward to hear his response, "Yea it was the only place I could think of at the time." A struck of fear ran down my spine. Last time we were here I almost lost Edward. I propped my head up with my elbow, "Can we leave now?" I whispered looking down at his chest.

"What's wrong love?" he stroked my hair lightly. "I don't want to be here anymore," I whispered looking up into his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he looked sullen. I shook my head quickly, "No you didn't do anything wrong, trust me," I smiled, "Its just last time we were here I thought I lost you. What if he comes again and this time he succeeds?"

He rubbed soothing circles on my bare back, "I promise nothing will happen to us. Well nothing dangerous that is," he grinned. I smiled, smacking his arm playfully. He leaned in making my breath ragged and lightly touched his lips to my neck. To my surprise I started giggling. He pulled back surprised and smiled before he started tickling me. I kicked and thrashed under him laughing like crazy. He was on top of me, his hands moving fast on my stomach.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!"

"Say it first!"

**A/N: Say what? Please Review!**


	11. Tortured

**A/N: Chapter 11**

"Say it first!" he yelled happily. "Say what?!" I said in between giggles. "Say you love me," he said in a normal voice. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine. He instantly stopped tickling me, a huge relief to my stomach.

His hands moved up my sides slowly and into my hair. Just when I was going to let go he slid his hands back down and under my back and brought my body closer to his. My fingers ran through his hair in pleasure.

He moved his lips down to my neck, "You still haven't said it." I smiled, "I love you." he nibbled at my neck making me gasp. I turned him over, now I was on top, and kissed his lips. I slid my hands up and started tickling him. He wasn't expecting that.

He laughed a big roaring laugh making me smile big, "Say it!" My hands were moving faster than his, "Okay! Okay! I love you!" I stopped tickling him and collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my bare back squeezing me tight. I looked up at him and smiled. We stayed like that for a long time just looking at each other.

After a couple more hours we returned home to a furious Rosalie. "You said you'd be back soon! You took all day _and_ all night!" I smiled at Edward and then looked back at Rosalie, "Assuming we have forever that _is_ soon."

Edward laughed beside me while Rosalie glared. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked realizing she wasn't with her. "She's upstairs sleeping. It is five 'o clock in the morning," she was still upset.

She rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room. I took Edwards hand and led him to Renesmee's room. I let go of his hand to walk over to the crib. I smiled down at her and lightly brushed a curl away from her face.

I froze at a strange noise behind me. I quickly turned around and shrieked in surprise. Someone was holding Edward with silver chains. _Someone_ I didn't want to see ever again in my life. "Mommy?" I turned around and quickly picked Renesmee up in my arms. "Let go of him. Now," I commanded with a shaky voice. "The only way I'm letting him go is if you come with me. And if you don't cooperate, I'll kill him _and _the kid."

How would he kill the kid? She's in _my_ arms. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't have enough time to put my shield up, so they took Renesmee from me. I turned around surprised, "Mommy!"

He had his hand on her tiny throat. I took an angry step forward but he tightened hi hold on her throat. I stopped in my steps, my silent heart breaking, "Please don't hurt her," I pleaded.

"Then come with me now," Jacob ordered still holding onto Edward. I shook my head out of fear. He tightened the chains on Edward making him cry out. The man that had Renesmee squeezed her arm, she yelled. "Stop it! Let them go! I'll go with you," I was crying venom now something my eyes were all too used to.

He walked up to me, Edward still in his arms and grabbed my arm. I looked into Edwards eyes before Jacob threw him on the floor, chains still on him, and grabbed me roughly. "Leave the girl, lets go!"

They left Renesmee next to Edward and we left in a hurry. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked shaking violently. "What I should have done a long time ago," he wrapped silver chains around my wrists making me scream in pain.

The silver burned into my skin. Smoke came out of my wrists. "Please Jacob, don't do this," I looked into his eyes pleading with all my life. His expression softened for minute, but just a minute, "No. I'm sorry Bella. I love you but you don't deserve to live. After we're done with you were going after the rest of them."

We were at a deserted open field now. They locked the silver chains to a wall, me facing the wall. "Now what are we doing?" asked a teenage wolf behind me. "We aren't going kill her just like that. We're going to make her suffer until she begs for death," an older rough male voice said behind me.

That didn't sound good. I didn't dare yank at the chains for I knew they could probably cut my hands off. Jacob came in front of me, he looked a bit sad but yet furious, "I love you. But this has to be done for the greater good."

I looked at him confused, "What has to be done?" He ignored me and walked away, "Jacob! What are you going to do to me?!" No one responded before I could react a hot lash hit my back. I screamed a piercing scream. They were whipping me but no not only just any whip. A silver whip.

I'm surprised it didn't slice me in half. The whippings continued, me screaming at every one of them. I fell on my knees and cried. My breathing was accelerating. They whipped me ten more times before having a break.

I shook my head as I cried, "Why? If you truly loved me you wouldn't do this." He was in front of me now gripping my face hard, "I'm doing this _because _I love you! And don't give me that bullshit because you don't love me! Instead you love you bloodsucker!"

I looked away furious now, "I. Hate. You!" He was taken aback before he backhanded me with a silver chain that was around his hand. They were smart though they wore gloves. I started crying again, my cheek had a huge gash on it now. I could feel the blood gashing down my cheek and my back, not to mention my wrists.

After that they unchained me from the wall. I was too weak to walk but they pushed me around the bonfire, after having there way with me…each and everyone of them. Truth was, I'd rather get whipped. The last thing I saw was this really ugly guy laughing at me before everything went black.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Meeting William

**A/N: Chapter 12**

**This chapter is dedicated to xTwilightForeverx because she always leaves reviews and its her birthday tomorrow! Happy birthday! Enjoy! **

_The last thing I saw was this really ugly guy laughing at me before everything went black._

When I woke up I was on a bed in a small hut. I looked to my right to find a guy looking at me with pity. This could be my chance to get out of here. "Help me, please," I whispered. He was human, or at least it smelled like it. So he may be able to help. He was pretty tall, light brown hair and pretty well built. If I didn't love Edward I would of made him mine in a minute.

He slowly walked up to me and took my hand, "I'm sorry but if I do they'll kill me." Tears rolled down my eyes, "Please just take off these chains before my hands fall off." He looked at my wrists nervously but slowly took the chains off. I bit my lip to prevent my screams from bursting out.

I left my hands to my sides when he released them. I couldn't get up I was still too weak. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I could feel him staring at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Please tell my family where I'm at. They can help, I promise they won't hurt you."

He bit his lip as he though it over but reluctantly agreed. I told him my address and he told me he'd have to wait 'til his shift was over. I smiled at him, "Thanks I really appreciate it."

He lightly kissed my forehead and went back next to the door. I felt better, now that I knew my family would be coming soon. Hopefully they'd make it in time. I looked toward him again, "When's your shift over?" He looked at his wrist watch, "Not for another two hours."

H walked back to my side and touched my forehead, "Well you don't have a fever. Your actually freezing." Why would I have a temperature? Oh! He doesn't know. He lightly picked my hand up, I winced from the pain.

"You don't know?" I asked thinking about when he took off the chains. "I know you're a vampire. Why?" I closed my eyes, "Because we don't get fevers. Why aren't you scared of me?"

He was touching my stomach now. Must be studying to be a doctor. "I know your not bad. There the bad ones because they don't understand you," he wasn't human but he smelled like one.

"What are you?" I asked wincing at an area on my stomach he touched. "I'm a telepath, but I can't read vampires minds, just werewolves cause there alive," that I didn't expect. He pressed down on my stomach and I started coughing up blood. He sat me up immediately to help me cough it out better.

I finally stopped coughing and collapsed against his chest. He stroked my hair, "I'm getting you out of here." I looked up at him, "Do you have a silver blade?" I know, I know, it's a weird question but hey you never know.

"I have a silver pocket knife," he got a cloth to wipe away to blood on my face. "I need a sword so something long and pointy. I know its wrong but I need to kill them. If I don't they'll never leave me and my family alone," tears rolled down my cheeks. The venom entered my cut cheek and the cut healed.

"Don't worry I know some people who want this to be all over. I called them and thee on there way," he gently laid me back on the bed. I must have passed out because when I awoke a new guy was there. He was a werewolf.

I turned to my left side and stared at the wall. I groaned in pain as I turned around. My back ached. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. A sudden sharp pain came from the center of my back. I screamed startled. The next thing he did surprised me a little. He wrapped the chain around my neck. I was making a weird gargling noise.

The pain was excruciating. I was going to use my hands to pull it off but they were tied again. He kept pulling it tighter and tighter but suddenly he stopped.

He retracted the chain off my neck and left the hut. My neck was bleeding but I avoided it and tried to understand why he left. That's when I heard the commotion outside.

People were fighting. I turned to my right and stared at the door hoping someone was coming for me. The door slammed open and the guard from before–I never got his name–came rushing in.

"I need to get you at of here fast!" I nodded as he picked me up and we ran out. It was like a war zone outside. There were bullets firing, chains being thrown around. It was werewolf vs. man…I think.

We rushed through the woods–me still in his arms–until we couldn't hear the battle anymore. He slowed down and looked at me, "Did they do this to you?" He pointed to my neck. I nodded, "Can you talk?" I shook my head, I had tried before but it hurt my throat _and_ nothing came out.

They might have damaged my vocal chords. "Do you know where your going?" I mouthed the words, hopefully he could read lips. "I went to the address and figured out a way to get there through here," so he could read lips.

"Was anyone home?" I mouthed the words. "No but hopefully they are when we get there." I rested my head on his shoulder, the pain in my neck was not improving. "What's your name?" hopefully he didn't think I was being rude. "William. What's yours?" I tried to smile, "Bella."

We were getting close I could feel it but suddenly he froze. "What's wrong?" my voice actually came out although it came out hoarse. "I'm sorry Bella but my friends are in trouble. Will you be able to make it from here?" I nodded, he set me down on the ground carefully. "Go on ahead. Thanks for everything. I hope your friends are ok," I used all strength to stay standing.

He kissed me on the forehead and took off running. I walked very slowly towards the house. It was coming into view now. How long had I been gone? 

Just as I was getting closer to the house a sharp pain hit the back of my knees. I screamed and fell to the floor. I was breathing heavily again. I turned around to see a werewolf with the whip in his hands.

I started crawling backwards on my hands. He whipped me on the face a huge gash across my _other_ cheek. I screamed so loud it echoed across the forest. I was crying again, I could feel the blood oozing out of the wounds.

All of a sudden the werewolf was dead in front of me by my feet. He didn't have his head, I looked away grossed out. I backed away from the corpse. Making a weird noise from the pain.

"Bella?" I knew this voice all too well. I was longing to hear it. I turned to look behind me, "Edward?" I felt like crying all over again. He came in front of me to take a look at me.

He didn't like what he saw, obviously. He slipped his arm under my legs and the other across my back and under my arm. I winced in pain as he picked me up and ran inside. He laid me gently on the couch.

He tried to step away but I held onto his arm. "Carlisle help her!" he was kneeling beside me, brushing my dirty, bloody hair out of my eyes. Carlisle came back with a bottle of blood. Edward helped me sit up to drink it. I drank it in two big gulps. I could feel my wounds healing slowly. "We need to take off her shirt or the wounds and the shirt will heal together," Carlisle told Edward softly.

Edward looked at me doubtfully but then nodded. They quickly but gently removed my bloody torn shirt. They sat me up and handed me another bottle of blood. I finished drinking it and laid my cheek on Edwards shoulder leaning forward.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my ear. I tear escaped my left eye entering the whip wound and healing it. Everyone except Edward looked at me weird, Carlisle looked at me astonished and excited. I smiled, "I missed you too." My back was completely healed as were my wrists but I had scars. He pulled away to look at me, "What happened to your cut?" he touched my completely healed, scar less left cheek. "My venom healed it," I looked down at my wrists, the scars were horrible.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Where's Jasper?

**A/N: Chapter 13**

"_My venom healed it," I looked down at my wrists, the scars were horrible._

"How?" he looked at Carlisle for an answer. "I think its because the venom kills living things but since we're dead it heals us," that sounded reasonable. I looked down at my stomach, it was covered in dry blood. Probably like the rest of my body.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked wondering if they even tried to look for me. "A week and half," Edward said stroking my hair. I was crying again, remembering everything they did to me.

"What happened Bella?" Jasper asked, he seemed a bit sad and fearful, like me. "They were going to kill me. But they wanted," I sniffed, "To make me suffer first." That made more tears fall, "First they whipped me with a silver whip. After that I was pretty weak, so they tossed me around and…did…things," Edward growled but I continued, "they kept doing that…a lot, sooner or later I passed out. I had guard but he helped me get out of there."

Now I was just sniffing, Edward lifted me up again, "I'll go get her cleaned up." Everyone left the room, actually everyone left the house which sort of surprised me. He took me upstairs and started the shower. I definitely felt better although my back was still a bit sore.

Edward undressed me before undressing himself. He washed me first making sure all the blood was gone. He even scrubbed my hair washing off the dry crusty blood.

I just looked up at him the whole time. When he finished he looked down and stared me. He had his hands on my shoulders. I sadly wrapped my arms around him and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

I sank to the shower floor, he sank with me. I cried on his chest for a while. After I calmed down he kissed my forehead and picked me up. He turned the shower off and then took me to his bedroom.

He laid me down gently on his bed. He was leaning over me when he set me down. His face was close to mine so I grabbed his hair and brought his lips down to mine. You can imagine what it led to which id definitely okay with me. To remind me that I did have a family and a love that treats me right and to remind me that I do have reason and right to live.

We were under the covers, my head on his chest, just taking in each others presence. "I love you," I whispered against his bare chest. "I love you too. I'm never going to let anything ever happen to you," I've heard that before. I looked up into his eyes and could clearly see he meant it. I reached up and lightly touched my lips to his, "I don't think we have to worry about them anymore."

I sat up the blanket around my front, "Are the scars bad?" he touched my back lightly, "Not there barely visible." I was about to lay back down when, "Hold still," I did as he said.

I held perfectly still, frozen like a statue. He bent down and lightly touched his lips on my back. I smiled lightly, he trailed kisses up my back and on my shoulder. He looked at me I turned around and kissed him with a lot of enthusiasm.

I threw him down on the bed still kissing him. To my surprise and excitement, he was breathing heavily and rapidly as I kissed his neck. I kissed him between his neck and collarbone before he couldn't take it anymore and we…umm…yea.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got dressed as did Edward when the family got back. I rushed downstairs and embraced Renesmee in a hug. She had grown since I last seen her.

"Mommy. I missed you so much. I thought the bad man had killed you," she was crying a little. "Shh, honey its okay. I'm fine," I kissed her lightly on the cheek. She pulled away and grabbed Edwards sleeve, pulling him towards us. He kissed her on the cheek before embracing us into a hug. "Can I get a puppy now?" We all laughed.

"What? You promised to give me a puppy member mommy?" she asked playing with my hair. I bit my lip and looked at Edward. He smiled reassuringly, "Okay. Do you want to go now?"

She clapped her hands together, "Yes!" I grabbed the car keys and started leaving. Edward was in front of me in an instant, "What?" I asked startled.

"I'm going with you," he opened the passenger door. I smiled, strapped Renesmee in her car seat in the back before buckling myself up. Edward drove us to Port Angeles Mall. It was the biggest mall around. The pet shop was one of the stores inside. I placed an excited Renesmee on my hip as we walked in.

I saw a tall, built man ahead of us. I smiled before walking up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around surprised. "Bella?" I gave him a one arm hug, "Oh my god. I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here?"

It was William. I pulled away with a smile on my face. "Well I was actually going to go to your house after this. I wanted to tell you the good news," he had his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"What good news?" I asked my hopes running high. "We won. All the werewolves are," he looked at Renesmee, "taken care of." I smiled, "I can't thank you enough. I hope your friends came out fine," I touched his arm lightly.

"A couple got injured but its nothing serious," he shrugged. I looked at him questionably, "I don't get how a bunch of humans–no offense–killed a pack of werewolves without any of them dying," were his friends even human?

"Well we aren't exactly human," he confessed. I took a cautious step back, he noticed. "Then what are you?" I asked truly curious. "Well there half…angel. I'm part angel, part human and a telepath," my eyebrows rose in surprise. "Angels? Really? That's something new," I felt someone put there hand on my waist.

I looked up, to my relief, to see Edward, "I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward this is my…" what was he? "Your guardian angel," he finished. I looked at him confused, "Is that even possible? I mean after all I'm already techniquely dead."

He chuckled before extending his hand out and shaking Edwards, "Names William. Nice to meet you." Edward nodded, "You too." I looked at Renesmee impatiently, she giggled and copied my expression.

I looked up at William, "Well?" He smiled, "Just because your dead doesn't mean you can't die again. And if you've done good and not evil then you go to heaven. You still have a soul." I looked at Edward and back at William, "Okay so then why did you make me believe you were human?" Thank god there was no one around.

"I was supposed to keep it a secret. But for some reason I can't lie to you," he was still trying to figure that out I guess. I looked around, "Look we need to buy something, you think you can come to the house later?" He nodded, "I'll be there." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

I turned around to see Edward with a weird expression on his face. "What?" I asked. "He kissed you," great he's getting jealous. "It was only on the forehead. And its not like it means anything. I love you remember?"

I lightly kissed him on the lips before I turned around and walked into the pet store. We ended up picking a Labrador Retriever it was a girl dog. She decided to name her Destiny Cullen. We drove home, Destiny's head on Renesmee's lap as Renesmee slept.

"Hopefully Jasper doesn't get her," I told Edward as I patted Destiny's head. "We'll run her up to Renesmee's room just in case," he said as we parked in the garage. He opened the door, grabbed Destiny and ran into the house and upstairs into Renesmee's room. I unhooked Renesmee from her car seat and carried her upstairs in a steady pace. She was still asleep. I walked into her room and closed the door fast.

I laid her down in her crib and tucked her in. Edward wasn't in the room anymore. I ran downstairs at vampire speed and sat on the couch. Everyone was waiting for me because William had already gotten here.

"Okay so explain this whole guardian angel thing," I was sitting on the couch next to Edward. "I wasn't your guardian angel when you were human. See once someone enters the supernatural world they may get a guardian angel. It depends on the supernatural creature you are. If you become a demon then obviously you don't get a guardian angel."

Everyone looked at William surprised and confused. "Oh, right, my bad. Everyone this is William, he's the one that saved me from the dogs _and_ he's my guardian angel. William this is Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and…where's Jasper?"

**A/N: So where is Jasper? Please Review!**


	14. Don't Say It!

**A/N: Chapter 14**

_William this is Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and…where's Jasper?"_

Everyone looked around confused because he was there when William got here. "NO! Uncle Jasper don't!" we all heard Renesmee scream. I sped upstairs to find Jasper had already bitten Destiny. I grabbed Jaspers shirt and flung him across the room.

He jumped up and went for my throat. He landed on top of me on the floor and bit into my neck. I screamed but only for a second. Edward grabbed Jasper and flung him into the wall harder than I had.

Jasper hit his head and looked around. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie hauled him out. I stayed laying on the floor waiting for the bite to heal. It was bleeding, I could feel the blood dripping down my neck.

Edward kneeled beside me, "Bella?" I sat up slowly the wound healed from the tears that had ran down my face and down my neck. I wiped my face and touched my neck, "I'm fine." He hugged me before walking over to Destiny.

He was already putting pressure on the dogs neck to stop the bleeding. I walked over to Renesmee's crib and picked her up. She was crying. I bounced her lightly up and down, "Its okay sweetie. She'll be fine," I murmured looking at Edward.

The wound stopped bleeding so Edward stepped away from her. She was whining a bit, "Did he take a lot of blood?" I whispered. He shook his head his head, "Barely took a gulp or two. She may suffer awhile but other than that she'll turn into a vampire."

Renesmee's head shot up from my shoulder, "She will?" She had a tear stained face and she had the hiccups. I wiped her tears away, "See sweetie, she'll be one of us now." She nodded and put her head on my shoulder, "We wont have to kill her will we?" I whispered so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

"I don't know. If she gets to vicious we just might have to," I nodded and looked at Destiny lying on the floor. "Hopefully, She doesn't get like that." Carlisle took Destiny to the guest room while we went downstairs to see William. I still had Renesmee with me, I tried to set her down in her new bed Edward had just set when we were up there but she clung onto me.

"Sorry about that William," I sat on the couch. "Call me Bill. And there's nothing to apologize for, it happens," he was sitting on the sofa in front of us. "Is she yours?" he was asking about Renesmee. "Yes," he looked surprised.

"I thought vampires couldn't have children," he looked at me up and own. "She's not really from me. I found her abandoned in the forest. But her father was a vampire," I explained as I cradled her in my arms.

"She looks a lot like you," I smiled at the comment. When I first saw her I thought she looked a lot like Edward, maybe the reason I thought that was because she reminded me of how I felt when I found out Edward was "dead"; abandoned.

"I know why," Edward announced. I looked at him surprised, "Why?" He stood up and stood by the window, "Bella…you have a twin." I was in utter shock. I shook my head, "That's not possible." He sat by me and took my hand, "I met her Bella. And I saw the real story of how your father became a vampire in his mind."

I was confused, "Why didn't you tell me before?" I was hurt at the fact that he had kept it from me this long, "He threatened me that he wouldn't…"

"He wouldn't what?!" I didn't yell real loud since Renesmee was still asleep in my arms. Just when I was thinking about calling Esme she came downstairs and took Renesmee with her upstairs.

"He wouldn't give me his blessing," he was looking down at his hands. "Blessing? For what?" Bill looked at me with the "isn't it obvious" look. "To get married," he whispered but this time he looked into my eyes. Could you blame me? I didn't know anything about marriage.

I looked at him surprised, "You were gonna…?" He nodded, "It was suppose to be a surprise." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I felt a weird feeling bubbling in my chest. I pulled away surprised and confused, "Are you doing that?" I asked Bill.

He pursed his lips which meant yes. "Why?" Edward was confused. A different feeling spread through me, "Oh my god. That is _so_ against the rules!" I accused him. I just found out I could feel what Bill could feel. Its probably the whole guardian angel thing.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward asked. I ignored his question, "When did this happen?" He looked down at his hands, "When I helped you escape." I shut my eyes tight, "You should have stayed away."

I opened my eyes, he looked hurt, "I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't mean to–" I cut him off, "Don't say it!" I grabbed the sides of Edwards shirt and put my forehead against his chest, "This can _not_ be happening."

"Bella, I don't understand," Edward admitted. I looked up at him surprised, "You can't read his mind?" He shook his head, "Its probably because he's a guardian angel." I walked up to Bill and bit my lip, "Its probably better if we don't see each other anymore."

I looked up at him for I had been looking at my hands, "Its for the best. Unless I'm in dire emergency then don't show up around here." He looked like he wanted to cry. But he nodded and left.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back to Edward. "Now are you going to explain?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could feel what he feels. I think it's the whole guardian bond thing," he nodded for me to continue. "When we hugged this sudden feeling of hatred and disgust surged thorough me," he looked hurt. "It was coming from Bill. After I asked him a feeling of love and lust surged through me."

He started to look mad, "He's in love with me." He brought me closet to him, "I don't blame him. I knew someone along the way would try to take you from me." I kissed him lightly on the lips, teasing him. "That will never happen. I love you and _only_ you. When are you going to get that through your head?"

He chuckled lightly, "Right now." He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. A sudden surge of anger and again disgust surged through me. I pulled away pissed off, "I'm going to kill him!" Edward looked at me startled, "Who?" I ran outside and started following _his_ scent.

I found him waiting for me near a deserted little cabin. I ran towards him and flew on top of him my hand on his neck. "Stop playing with my emotions Bill! I don't need your bullshit! I don't love you! I love Edward get that through your freakin head!!" I hit him on the head hard before getting off him.

"Bella I can't help it," he said a bit dazed on the ground. "If you can't help it then I need another guardian. Look I like you as a friend but you need to stop interfering with my personal life. I don't want to lose you as a friend. You _saved_ me. But if you can't stop then…"

"I'll try. I'll truly try, Bella," he stood up and walked into the cabin. I ran back to my house but crashed into something or rather someone. "Ow," I rubbed my head. It was Jasper, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He sat down and stared down at his hands, "I could've killed you." He was feeling guilty and vulnerable. I wasn't feeling what he was it was just clean plain on his face. I sat by him and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder, "Its not your fault Jasper."

He had his face in his hands, "Yes it is. I should be able to resist blood like you and Edward. But…I can't." I pulled his hands away from his face, "You can Jasper. You just need a deeper meaning to this life. When I smell human blood I just think about my love for Edward or Renesmee. I think of them in the humans position and I just can't do anything to them. Try to think of Alice and all the love you have for her next time you smell human blood."

He hugged me, "Thanks Bella. For everything. The advice, for being there for Edward and Renesmee. We all love you, you know?" I hugged him back, "I know. I love you guys too." I stood up grabbed his hand and helped him up. We ran back to the house, Edward and Alice were waiting for us.

She must have seen us which meant so did Edward. I walked in with a smile on my face and hugged Edward. He hugged me back taking a whiff of my hair. "So why did you interrupt that wonderful kiss?" I looked up at him, "I had to deal with Bill. He said he'd try to stop messing with my emotions because he doesn't want to lose my friendship."

He bent down and kissed me, I pulled away when I remembered what he told me earlier. "Tell me the _real_ story," he knew what I was talking about. He sat down on the couch while I sat on the floor and leaned against his legs.

"Your parents were very young when your mom got pregnant. That's the reason your parents got married. They didn't know it was twins until she was giving birth. They were more than thrilled to be getting two of you. When you were four or five your sister got kidnapped by a vampire."

I shook my head in confusion, "But I saw her at my age when Renesmee showed me." He nodded, "I'm getting to that. See the vampire that kidnapped her was in love with her. I know kind of weird when she's only four. But he did. He wanted to make her his mate but when he found out you were to move soon he took her.

He raised her until she was 17. He taught her everything he knew." I stopped him, "Wait, how do you know this? Obviously not from Charlie." He nodded, "I met him. His name is Chris and your sisters name is Adella but they call her Della."

I laughed lightly, he looked at me questionably, "Why are you laughing?" I tried to control my laughter after a moment I started to calm down. "Typical. Bella, Della. They rhyme." He chuckled, "I know." I rolled my eyes lightly, "So what happened?" I rested my chin on his right knee as I listened. "She was obsessed with him by the time she turned 17. She ended up getting pregnant."

"After she had Renesmee, Chris changed her for if he didn't she would have died. They didn't want Renesmee, they wanted to live alone and in peace together without interruptions. When I was looking for you I found her alone in the woods. But as soon as I got near her I knew it wasn't you," he was brushing his fingers against my cheek.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Are you stupid!

**A/N: Chapter 15**

_But as soon as I got near her I knew it wasn't you," he was brushing his fingers against my cheek._

"How'd you know?" I wanted to get as much info as I could.

"Well she doesn't walk or talk like you. And when I got near her I could hear her thoughts."

I jerked my head up, "You can? But how we're twins?"

He smiled, "Yes but trust me she's nothing like you. She's just the opposite. Instead of blocking out minds she can control them," he picked me up and set me on his lap.

"Did she control your mind?" If she did she has serious problems with her twin sister.

"No she can't control all minds. She can't control mine or Chris' mind."

But… "Why?" I wonder if she can control my mind.

"Because I can read peoples minds and Chris can move things with his mind," I laid my head on his collarbone.

"Wait, so you said you heard my dad's story? What did they do when Della got kidnapped?"

He kissed my forehead, "Your dad saw your sister get kidnapped. He followed them as best as he could but Chris ran at vampire speed. Your dad told the police and they didn't believe him. They thought he was nuts because he said the man ran as fast as a bolt of lightening."

My poor dad, "Your dad went out looking for her every night. He actually found him which is how he turned into a vampire. When Chris realized it was Della's dad he stopped himself and ran. Your dad stayed out there for three days. I'm actually surprised nothing tried to eat him. After three days he went back to your house and he told the truth about that. He didn't mean to kill Bob or attack Mike. But he's been looking for Chris and Della ever since."

I felt a bit betrayed and obviously lied to, "So he hadn't been watching me. He was looking for Della." To know that my father lied to me, hurt. It seemed to me like he has a favorite and its Della. I frowned a little, "I guess the only real family I have is you guys."

I hugged him tighter and smiled, "I love you."

He concentrated on my face, "That reminds me." He sat me on the couch and ran upstairs and back in a second. He kneeled on one knee in front of the couch.

I smiled, "Isabella Marie Swan? I promise to love you as a friend, a lover, and as your soul mate. Will you marry me?"

I felted a tear trickle down the corner of my eye, "Yes. I promise to love you as a friend, a lover, and as your soul mate."

He slid the big, shiny diamond ring on my third finger and kissed it. I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. He kissed back with more enthusiasm then me. He pulled away, "Are you happy?" He said this in a shaky uneven voice because I was trailing kisses down his neck.

"Extremely," unlike him my voice was steady.

I continued kissing neck, "Bella," his breathing was heavy, "You're making this extremely difficult for me." I kissed his weak spot on his neck making him moan in pleasure.

I smiled against his neck, "How so?" he pulled me away and kissed me with such urgency I thought he was going to kiss my lips off. I kissed him just as urgent. I took off his shirt and laid my hands on his bare chest.

I was really in the mood but I just thought of something that was pretty important. I hesitantly, because I didn't want to stop, pushed him away. His eyes were a dark color because of his mood. "We can't do this right now," to my surprise my voice came out steady.

"Why not?" he was a bit breathless.

"I need to find my sister. I know my dad's going to try and kill Chris for turning her into a vampire. He wasn't all to thrilled when he found out I was a vampire," where was all this coming from?

I know she's my sister but she abandoned Renesmee for crying out loud! And I don't even know who Chris is! "I know where they hide out. When do you want to go?" Edward asked slipping back into his shirt.

"Right now," I ran upstairs and kissed Renesmee on the cheek. The rest of the family, except Jasper and Alice, were in the living room with Edward. "Where's Jasper and Alice?" I went over and wrapped my arms around Edward.

Emmett smiled, "In the basement. They picked up on your little mood earlier." If I could blush I would be tomato red right now. I smiled up at Edward; he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay then. We're going to go look for my sister. Can you guys take care of Renesmee?" I asked Esme and Rosalie who both nodded. "We won't be gone too long, hopefully. Keep an eye on Destiny though, "Edward and I ran out together after saying that.

We stopped after a while; well actually Edward stopped which made me stop. "You okay?" I asked taking his hands in mine before looking up at him.

"Yeah it's just, I could see what they were seeing and trust me its not fun watching your sister and brother…" Oh he's talking about Alice and Jasper.

I reached up to his lips on my tip–toes and kissed him. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed back. I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him. I locked them tight around him and quickly took off his shirt. I trailed kisses down his neck but he pulled my lips back to his. We were on the ground now; he was on top of me working on my shirt. Next thing I knew, it was over and we were getting dressed to go look for my sister.

"Thank you," I turned around surprised by Edward's thanks.

"Umm…your welcome?" I have no clue what he's thanking me for. I mean it's not like that was our first time.

"Thanks for getting my mind off Alice and Jasper," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Anytime," he chuckled. I pulled away and climbed on his back, "Lead the way." He grabbed a tight hold on my legs and started running. I rested my chin on his shoulder and watched the view. I turned my head slightly and kissed his neck.

"You really shouldn't do that," he warned.

I smiled, "Why not?" Have I been asking that a lot or is that just me?

"If you expect me to run straight then I wouldn't do that," why wouldn't he–oh!

I giggled against his shoulder. "Sorry," I laughed out. He shook his head but I could see that he was smiling. "I love you. Nothings ever going to change that," I whispered into his ear. I could feel a shiver run down his spine. He didn't say anything, he probably just wanted to say it to me face–to–face. I kissed his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We stopped to get something to eat–or drink–whatever– before we left again.

I decided it would be easier if I ran too. So we ran together me basically following Edward. We finally got to a white house, "This is the place." We walked to the door and hesitantly knocked.

The door opened and a tall blond man opened the door. He was cute! But Edward's way hotter! Anyways he had topaz colored eyes and he looked like he was about to cry. "Della?" Before I could shake my head he pulled me toward him and kissed me fiercely.

I tried to pull away but he was too strong. Edward pushed him off me furious. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and hid behind Edward. He may be cute but he did _not_ know how to kiss well. "I'm not Della. I'm her twin sister Bella," I said over Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry. I thought you were Della. Have you seen her?" he pleaded. I stepped away from Edward, "What do you mean? What happened?"

He sat down on the couch behind him and covered his face with his hands, "I don't know. We got in a fight about…something. I don't even remember and she told me she was going hunting but she never came back." He was really hurting over this, I feel sorry for him. Where would she go?

I ran a bunch of thoughts in my head, "I don't think she ran away."

They both looked at me, "What other explanation can you think of?" Chris asked.

"Well…she looks like me, so maybe one of my enemies got her. Or maybe," I think I just found the answer, "Oh! I bet dad got her."

Chris looked at me confused, "Why would he?"

I looked at Edward and then decided I should explain, "My dad's after you. You kidnapped my sister and you turned not only him into a vampire but also her." Was that a good enough reason?

"But why would he take her?" OMG!

"Hello?! Are you stupid?! He can keep her as leverage so that you can find her and he can kill you," Edward looked at me disapprovingly. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Would he hurt her?" he asked a bit scared.

I uncrossed my arms, "No. He's been looking for her ever since you took her. Plus that's his daughter I doubt he can." He looked down at the ground. I walked over and kneeled down in front of him, "She'll be fine. And I promise we won't let anything happen to you."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

I smiled, "Ha, yeah me too." Edward laughed and we both turned to look at him. I smiled but Chris just glared. I stood up and walked over to Edward. "How de we find her?" I asked. Edward was sitting on the couch. I sat on his lap. And for a minute all my troubles were gone.

Being near Edward made everything except us and our undying love disappear. It was like there was no one else in the world but us. I stared at his mouth, I could see it moving but nothing was coming out. "Huh?" wow very human moment there.

"I said maybe we can catch a scent. And if not maybe Alice can find them," I was still staring, "Are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes, "Yes. I'm fine."

He smiled, "I didn't think I had such a big influence on you."

I grinned and looked away, "You have no idea. Okay do you know where she usually hunts?" Chris nodded and led the way. All the while a surge of strange emotions ran though me. I looked straight ahead confused.

The emotions weren't coming from me or Bill or anyone near me. The first emotion I felt was anger which quickly changed to pleasure. That's when I saw the dead deer. "I can't smell her scent anymore," Chris told us.

I put my hand up, "Shh." I walked forward and stopped immediately I turned around to see my dad right there. The weird thing was his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. He was suddenly right in front of me. I jumped a bit surprised. I could read his lips though now.

_Della? It's me, your father,_ he paused. _You don't remember me?_ Another pause then he grabbed the air I assumed it was Della's arm. I looked down at my arm; I could see fingers shapes on it. I could feel the fear spreading through me. _He'll pay for this!_ And then he started running away.

I started running after him but stopped when a sudden pain made me scream and fall to my knees.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	16. You take good care of me

**A/N: Chapter 16**

_I started running after him but stopped when a sudden pain made me scream and fall to my knees._

Edward was by my side in an instant, "Bella?" his voice was antsy, "What's wrong?" I pulled my wrist out in front of me. They shook fiercely; there was a ring around my wrists. As if someone had tightened a rope so hard that it cut through and burned my skin.

They were bleeding; Edward tore his shirt and wrapped them around my wrists. "How did that happen?" I ignored his question and looked down at my ankles. The same thing happened to my ankles. He wrapped pieces of his shirt around them.

"They are torturing my sister," I whispered. Edward picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"Can you show us the way?" I nodded and pointed towards the direction. He didn't run fast but he didn't walk slow because Chris was getting anxious. It was quiet until my scream pierced the air. Edward stopped and set me on the ground.

I tried to take in air but I couldn't stop screaming. He touched me everywhere trying to figure out where it hurt. I stopped screaming and started breathing heavily. I could see the pain in Edward's eyes. I hated to cause him pain but this time I couldn't help it.

There were beats of sweat on my forehead, "What wrong? Where does it hurt?" Edward asked desperately. I slowly pulled up my right pant leg. My bones were crushed, my skin bruised so bad it looked like someone colored my leg with purple marker. Edward looked angry, "Are we almost there?"

I looked around, "Yes, just a mile more." He picked me up again more carefully this time and headed in the directions I told him to.

"Why isn't it healing?" Edward asked frustrated.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Because I think she's tied by silver chains which is preventing her from healing."

Chris started walking along side of us, "Why are you getting hurt though?"

"I'm her twin. We're linked together. Whatever happens to her happens to me. And vise versa," I was getting exhausted. We stopped when we could see the abandoned warehouse.

We walked up to the warehouse, "Mike stop hurting her. Its me you're after, hurt me!" It was my dad; I knew he wouldn't hurt us.

"That's exactly why I'm hurting her. It makes you suffer more to have your precious daughter hurt," Mike replied viciously.

Edward set me on the ground outside of the warehouse, "We'll deal with this. Stay here." I wanted to go in but I was too weak to walk.

"Don't try to control my mind bitch!" I heard Mike say. I was suddenly out of air. Usually vampires don't need air but since I was hurt I needed it. I grabbed at my throat gasping for air. Edward and Chris zoomed into the warehouse.

I got my oxygen back though. I breathed in relief. I could hear the chaos in the warehouse. As soon as I heard Edward scream I crawled my way into the open doors of the warehouse. Edward was lying on the ground in front of me in pain. I crawled faster. I reached him and touched his face desperately, "Edward? Please wake up."

I pleaded tears rolling down my eyes. His eyes flew open, "Bella, I told you to stay outside."

I hugged him in relief, "I heard you scream. I can't just sit by the sidelines and watch you die."

He picked me up and leaned against the wall, "Well you're going to have to."

I stared at him in fear and dread, "Edward, don't leave me please."

He kissed my forehead and left. _Use your force field you idiot!_ A voice in my head yelled. I tried to but it only formed around me which was useless because I wasn't even fighting. I looked across the room; there was a light coming from somewhere. My silent heart beat fast in my chest, it was on fire.

I looked around to see Edward was fighting off Mike. Then who was burning? That's when I saw my sister heading for the fire, "NO! Chris! Come back!" I stood up painfully and hopped to her as fast as I could.

"Della! You can't do that! If you go in there it won't bring him back!"

She was crying, "I don't care! If he dies I go with him!" She looked me over and grabbed my hands, "I don't want you to die because of me. Concentrate on unlinking our link and you won't feel a thing." Is that possible?

I looked at her, tears rolling down my face, "But we never got to know each other."

She smiled lightly, "I need to do this Bella. I need to be free from this hell and join Chris." I looked into her eyes, she was serious.

I nodded slowly, "How do I do it?"

She looked into my eyes, "Concentrate. Once you feel me inside your head just unplug it. It's like unplugging the TV or something." I closed my eyes and did as she said. I could feel her just like she said and with a sudden tug I disconnected our link.

I opened my eyes and hugged my sister tightly, "I love you."

She hugged me back, "I love you too. And I'm sorry I had to do this. I would have loved to get to know you but I'm sorry." She pulled away and put her hands on my face, she was crying, "Don't let him go. He's too precious. You'll end up regretting it."

I smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She kissed my cheek and stepped into the fire with a smile on her face, "I'm coming Chris."

I had tears pouring down my face. I didn't have time to grief, for in a second someone grabbed me and I was suddenly above the fire.

"It's over Charlie. The best way to make you suffer is killing your last child alive!" Mike yelled.

I looked up at Mike still crying, "Please Mike. Don't do this. I've never done anything to you…I don't want to die."

He smiled, "I've got news for you sweetheart," he bent down to whisper in my ear, "your already dead."

He let go of me. I could feel the heat of the flames get closer to my skin. I yelled in fear and pain before something hit me from the side. I tumbled to the ground and hit my head on the wall. "Ah," I moaned touching my head. I felt blood oozing between my fingers.

When I looked up Mike was soaring at me, hunger in his eyes. O blocked my face with my hands and waited for the hit but it never came. I put my hands down and looked up. Edward tossed Mike into the fire and wiped his hands on his jeans.

I had slid all the way down to the floor now. My shirt was getting soaked with blood. "E–Edward?"

He was by my side instantly, "Bella? Stay with me Bella," my eyes must have been threatening to close. "I'm so sorry Bella," he was crying now–well dry sobbing actually–, "This is my entire fault. I should have taken care of you better."

I smiled weakly, "This isn't…isn't your fault," I whispered desperately trying to stay awake, "You take good care of me. Take care of Renesmee."

He kissed my forehead, "Don't say that Bella. You'll make it…you'll make it," his voice shook along with his body.

"I love you," I whispered trying as much as I could to stay awake.

"I love you too," this time he kissed my lips.

I smiled, "I've been waiting for you to say that all day."

I relaxed my body, "Bella, don't do this," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," and I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

**A/N: Remember these vampires are different. There a bit different from the ones in Twilight. I kind of mixed the vampire myths of Twilight and True blood and a bit of my own. Please review!**


	17. She didn't make it

**A/N: Chapter 17**

"_I'm sorry," and I closed my eyes and fell into darkness._

**(Edward's POV)**

She started to relax the muscles in her body, "Bella, don't do this," I pleaded.

My body rocked in sobs, "I'm sorry," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"No! Bella?!" I shook her shoulders, "Bella! Don't leave me! I need you! I can't live this horrible life without you!"

How would I find out if she died? There's only one way to find out. I picked her limp body up in my arms and looked around. Her father was too preoccupied staring at the fire intently. I didn't care; I set Bella down only to wrap what was left of my shirt around her bleeding head.

I picked her up and ran towards the house. I got there in at least two minutes, having run faster then I did before because Bella was in trouble.

I ran into the house, "Carlisle! Carlisle!" I knew there was no need to yell because they could hear me just fine if I whispered. Everyone was around me in a flash, "Save her Carlisle. Save her." He looked into my eyes and took her upstairs. I wanted to follow but Alice grabbed my arm and hugged me.

I hugged her back and dry sobbed on her shoulder, "I can't lose her Alice. I don't know what I'd do without her."

She started dry sobbing herself but not because of me but because of the vision she had.

"_I'm sorry Edward but she didn't make it," Carlisle said looking down. I saw myself burst into tears–real tears–and run upstairs in anger to try and bring her back._

I pulled away from Alice and raced upstairs with a pint of _human_ blood. Carlisle had gotten the bleeding to stop when I got there. I got the thin tube, placed it at the back of Bella's throat and squeezed the blood down her throat.

I had to massage her throat so she'd swallow. Her cuts and bruises started healing. I closed my eyes when I heard the sickening sound of her leg bone cracking back into place. "Will she make it Carlisle?" I looked at Bella's face as I asked the question.

He looked at me with sorrow, "I honestly don't know, Edward. For all we know she's permanently dead already. But since she doesn't have a pulse anymore we can't find out until she wakes up or not."

I felt numb all over. I took Bella's hand in mine and sat next to her. Carlisle said something to me before he left the room but I didn't pay attention. I just stared intently at Bella, hoping and waiting for her to wake up.

Alice came in and left some of Bella's clothes next to me. She left quickly without saying a word. I got up undressed Bella and dressed her in clean clothes. I sat back down and held her hand, "Came back to me, love. You don't know how much I need you right now."

To my surprise a tear slid down my face and landed on Bella's hand. It was the first time I had shed a tear since I became a vampire. I was surprised I didn't go blind like Bella did when she cried. I leaned my forehead against her side and cried.

My body shook with my tearful sobs. I wrapped my right arm around her middle and sobbed on her stomach. The pain of not hearing her voice or seeing her eyes stabbed at my frozen dead heart.

**(Bella's POV)**

There was a bright light ahead. I walked towards it determined to find out where it was coming from. When a figure stepped in front of the light, I stopped. I could tell by the shape that it was a man.

He walked closer to me, "Bill?"

He walked up to me and smiled, "Bella. You need to leave. It's not your time yet."

I looked around confused, "Am I dead? As in _dead_ dead?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. Turn around and you'll head on back home. They need you Bella."

I reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Bill. I owe you big time."

He bent down and hugged me, "I love you."

I pulled away with a smile, "I know. And I love you too but more as a friend."

He nodded and turned me around, "See ya around kid."

I laughed, "Sure thing Bill."

I walked back into the darkness. "Come back to me, love," I heard an angel's voice echo around me.

"Edward?" I looked around but found nothing but the darkness.

"You don't know how much I need you right now," he was dry sobbing.

I ran everywhere looking for him, "Where are you Edward? I can't find you!" There was no response. The darkness started enveloping around me trying to swallow me whole. I tried to fight it but gave up when I didn't hear the angel's voice anymore.

Right when the darkness was going to swallow me up a bright glowing dot appeared on my right hand. I lifted my hand and looked at it confused and curious. Then it started spreading. It spread through my hand, up my arm, shoulders, head, other arm and so on and so forth.

It spread making my whole body spread a faint white glow. And suddenly I was sucked out of this darkness and into another. Something was moving on my stomach; shaking actually. I felt a light pressure on my hand as well.

I understood immediately where this darkness came from–the back of my eyelids. I opened them slowly and looked down at my stomach. Edward was the shaking 'something' on my stomach. I lifted my free hand and stroked his hair softly.

He froze immediately as I did. He probably thought he was imagining things so I wiggled my fingers in his hand with a smile on my face. He lifted his head off me and looked into my eyes.

I brushed the back of my hand across his cheekbone. He lifted my head and kissed me. Tears rolling down his face…wait, tears? I pulled away to look at his face. He indeed was crying. I wiped away a stray tear, "You're crying," I said astonished.

"Of course I'm crying. I thought you were gone for good," he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. I lifted my right hand to see a tear roll down the side.

I smiled up at him, "You brought me back."

He looked at my hand and then back in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I sat up and showed him my hand, "Your tear brought me back from oblivion. I was about to be gulfed by darkness when a glow lit from _this_ hand. It saved me, brought me back to reality."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips, "You scared me."

I rested my head on his chest and inhaled his scent, "I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again."

He pulled away, "Promise?"

I lifted my right hand up, "Vampires honor."

He chuckled before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. "Oh my god! Thank god your alive or rather dead…ugh you know what I mean!" Alice said after embracing me in a tight hug.

I laughed, "I know what you mean Alice. Take a chill pill." They gave me hugs before letting Edward and I have some privacy. I hugged him so tight I was surprised his head didn't pop off.

But he hugged me back just as tight, "I missed you Bella, even if it was only for a couple hours. I missed your voice, your eyes, and especially your lips on mine." I smiled and kissed him softly.

I pulled away abruptly. I remembered what happened to Chris, Della and Mike. But, "Where's Charlie?" I asked. I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that.

"He killed himself Bella. He threw himself into the fire right when I stepped out the door."

I wasn't sad about it; my dad lied to me and loved my sister more so it didn't hurt much. We sat on the couch together and just stared into each others eyes.

_I love you _so _much_, I thought.

"I love you too," I froze, horror on my face.

"What did you just say?"

He looked at me confused, "You said I love you _too_."

My eyes widened in shock, "But I didn't _say_ anything."

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, "Yes you did. You said 'I love you _so_ much."

I shook my head, "No. I _thought_ that."

**A/N: So what do you think is happening? Review please!**


	18. Don't you dare touch me!

**A/N: Chapter 18**

_I shook my head, "No. I thought that."_

He smiled in excitement, "Really?"

Why is he so excited? I liked having my thoughts to myself. Wait can he hear my thoughts right now?

He just stared at me. "Well can you?"

He looked at me confused, "Can I what?" I let out a sigh of relief.

Then how did he…? I looked into his eyes, _Can you hear me now?_ I thought.

"Yes."

I smiled. _Good_, I thought.

He kissed me hard on the lips, "So I can hear your thoughts?"

I shook my head, "Only when I want you to hear them. I guess I took off my protective shield for a second."

He picked me up and swung me in the air. I laughed, "I don't care as long as we can be together forever."

I smiled down at him, "Forever," I agreed.

**(2 days later)**

I had Renesmee in my arms as we waited for Destiny to wake up. Destiny was going to be a vampire now. Everyone stood in the room just in case she couldn't resist the urge to sink her teeth into Renesmee. Not that I'd let that happen. The dog opened its eyes and looked around.

_Can you read her mind?_ I asked Edward in thought.

He nodded, "Yes but she doesn't understand us."

_Can she control herself?_ I asked. He nodded. I walked over and sat next to Edward and Destiny. She licked his face and he patted her head.

_So can she handle being a vampire?_

He nodded before picking up Renesmee from my arms and setting her near the dog. We let them play together, Esme watching, while we headed downstairs to celebrate.

Alice had the whole place decorated, "Did you invite people or something?"

She smiled, "Bella, I've been planning this for a long time. I just had to keep postponing it because of all the problems."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Who did you invite?"

She smiled, "Umm…the whole school except for the teachers?"

_Great just great_, I thought.

"It'll be fine Bella," Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. The door bell rang; no one seemed to be able to answer it so I got up and opened the door. It was Jessica and the rest of the gang–well not a real gang–that I used to hang out with when Edward was 'dead'. She yelled in excitement and embraced me in a hug.

"Bella! Where have you been? You've missed a lot. Is this the party? Wow I didn't think we'd be the first ones to get here."

Yup that's Jess, she talks…a lot. "Hey Jess. Long time no see," I opened the door to let all of them in.

Dan stood right next to me, "I've missed you."

I smiled lightly, "Aw, Dan I haven't been gone that long. Have I?" How time fly's…when you're dead.

"Bella, you've been gone for at least a month," he probably thinks I'm insane. I bit my lip when he grabbed my hands, "Where have you been? You had me worried to death."

Okay very awkward. "I've been here taking care of Renesmee," wait did I tell them about Renesmee.

"Who's Renesmee?" Guess not.

"She's my daughter," his eyes widened a bit.

"You have a daughter?" he asked a bit shocked.

I smiled, "Yes. I'm sorry I never told you."

To my surprise he smiled, "Its okay. She's probably just as beautiful as her mommy."

This is definitely not going well. I was actually relieved when the door bell rang. "I'll get that. You go have fun Dan," I patted his hand and opened the door.

A bunch of people walked in. Within 30 minutes the house was full of students from Forks High. It was loud in the house, so I went upstairs to check on Renesmee. "Maybe you should take her somewhere quiet until the party's over," I told Esme.

She nodded took Renesmee into her arms and left through the window, Destiny following her. I turned around and jumped, Dan was right in front of me. Don't get me wrong, he's cute but he's not my type. I placed a hand on my chest, "Gosh Dan, you scared the hell out of me."

He smiled and placed his hand over the one on my chest, "I'm sorry."

I grabbed his hand and put it to his side. I looked up into his emerald green eyes. He's a light color of brown and has heart shaped lips. What can I say his lips attract attention?

"What's up Dan?" I asked nicely. Dan had always had a crush on me since the first day of school.

"Where's your daughter?" he asked.

I smiled in relief, "She's not here. Umm…let's go downstairs," it didn't feel right to be upstairs in a room by myself with another guy.

"Okay," he took my hand and led me downstairs. "Dance with me?" he asked. I looked at all the people dancing and shook my head. "Why not?" he asked a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dan but I need to find someone," I squeezed his hand and left looking around.

_Edward? Where are you?_ I thought. Wait he can't tell me can he? Ugh! I walked through the crowd but someone grabbed me around the waist. I turned around hoping to see Edward but it was of course Dan. "Dan, I can't dance right now. Now let me go," I threw his arm back a bit hard and started looking through the crowd.

I turned around and slapped someone who grabbed my ass. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" The crowd went silent, the music went low. Luckily the guy, Dan–When will he leave me alone–didn't get his neck snapped off. Everyone was staring at us; I had a fierce expression on my face.

Alice came behind me, "Come on Bella," she grabbed my arm and took me away from the crowd. The music started up again and they started dancing again.

"Thanks Alice. I probably would have broken his neck or something. Have you seen Edward?" She nodded and pointed towards the back door while listening to the music through big headphones like a DJ's.

I walked out the back door and looked around. I turned when the back door opened. Ugh! Not again. It was Dan. He's freakin following me like a puppy dog. "What the _hell_ do you want now?!"

He walked over to me with a grin on his face. I knew that grin; I'd seen it on Jacob's face right before he raped me. Ha! Little does Dan know that I'm a thousand times stronger then him. "Oh, no, no, no. I know that face. Look Dan I thought you were a nice guy until you grabbed my ass but now I think you're just a sick pig. So get this through your head; I don't like you. I've never liked you. And I'll never ever like you. At this point I hate you."

His grin widened, "It's a thin line between love and hate. Hate is love. Hate is passion."

I shook my head, "No its not. I loath you _and_ I already have a love."

He took a step closer, "If you had a love he'd be here with you instead of me."

That's a good point; where the _hell_ was Edward?

"You know what? I don't have time for you right now–or ever. I have to go find my love right now…so I'll see you later–or not–hopefully not," I smiled and turned away. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked down at my arm pissed off and looked into his eyes fiercely.

"You don't want to stop me Dan. Things can get ugly," I warned him. He pulled his hand back in fear and stepped away. I walked away and headed for the woods. I could hear a wet kissing sound up ahead. I knew it couldn't be Edward but hey it didn't hurt to look.

I hid behind a tree to see who it was. I was wrong; looking did hurt…a lot.

**A/N: Dun Dun Du! I'm pretty sure you guys already know who it is. Please Review!**


	19. Over my pile of ashes

**A/N: Chapter 19**

_I hid behind a tree to see who it was. I was wrong; looking did hurt…a lot. _

I front of me, other than the tree, was a girl having her way with _my_ man. Anger and adrenaline surged through me. But what I saw next gave me a hint of relief and hope.

She was enjoying herself but _he_ wasn't because she had his arms, legs, and neck held down with silver chains. My poor fiancée was getting raped. I ran up to her and threw her off of him. I crouched down in front of him ready for a fight. She in front of me, still naked, and it turns out she _was_ a virgin. "Get the fuck away from my fiancée," I growled at her.

I wanted her to respond but instead of answering she ran. "Shit," I grabbed Edward's shirt and took of all the chains in a second. "Get dressed," I tossed his clothes at him and ran after her.

She turned around to face me, "Don't touch me or I'll tell everyone your vampires."

I glared at her, "You're a vampire too. Don't think I didn't see how fast you were running."

She grinned, "I'm only half. So I don't get hurt by silver and I don't sparkle enough for anyone to notice."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? He's the hottest vampire alive. I should be with him not you."

I clenched my teeth, "You don't decide that. He does."

She grinned, "With me he doesn't have a choice. Either he comes with me and we stay together forever or I spill out your secret on national television."

I pursed my lips, "Go ahead. Tell everyone. Tell everyone vampires exist and there's nothing to fear because we're vegetarians."

Her smile faded and started shifting her weight from one leg to the other deciding what to say. She froze in front of me. But she wasn't looking at me. I turned around to see Edward, fully clothed, right next to me.

"She wants you to go with her. So tell her your answer," I said looking at him then back at her.

"Over my pile of ashes," (A/N: I just couldn't resist using it!) Edward told her.

I smiled, "So go ahead go tell everyone because they won't only get us…they'll get you too."

She tightened her jaw, "You'll see. I'll do something that will make you all suffer so much you won't think twice. You'll throw him right into my arms." And with her threat said she ran at vampire speed. I stared at the empty place where the bitch once stood; I turned to my side to see Edward.

Instead of looking in his eyes I looked at his wrists and neck. They were completely healed already. He picked my chin up with his finger so I could meet his gaze.

"Why did you come out here with her?" I asked.

He put his hand down, "She told me her name, Natasha, and said her friend needed my help. She didn't tell me what she needed help with but I followed. Once we got far away she pinned me to the ground and put chains on me. I was surprised so I didn't have time to react."

I pursed my lips and tried to keep looking at him. "She tore my clothes off…and you know the rest. I swear Bella I didn't like it. I felt…violated. She was having sex with me forcefully and I didn't want it."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh but it was too late. A slight giggle escaped my lips; he glared at me, "I'm sorry. It's just…I've never heard of a guy getting raped before."

I put a serious face on, "I'm sorry. It'll get better I promise. I got better and it usually takes years for someone to get over a rape."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I think I'm over it already."

He kissed my neck but I pushed him away. He looked hurt at me, "We're not doing anything until you take a shower. You smell like blood and sweat and slobber."

He smiled, "Stay here. I'll be back soon." He kissed my forehead and ran back to the house.

I sat against a tree and closed my eyes. Painful memories flashed in my head.

_Flash~ Jacob raping me when I could see again. ~_

_Flash~ _He_ pulled me out of the cabin, there was loud scream and everything went quiet. I stopped breathing completely, "Edward?" my voice shook._

_I heard nothing, "NO! Edward!"~_

_Flash~ She smiled lightly, "I need to do this Bella. I need to be free from this hell and join Chris_."–– _She kissed my cheek and stepped into the fire with a smile on her face, "I'm coming Chris."_ ~

The words echoed in my head. _"I've got news for you sweetheart, your already dead."_

_Flash~ "You don't deserve to live."~_

_Flash~ Crying on Edward in the shower. ~ _

I shot my eyes open and looked around. I was completely alone and trembling a bit. I stood up and looked around. Someone was making me remember…but who? I took a deep breath and relaxed every muscle in my body.

A pair of lips touched my neck and started trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder and back. I turned around and pressed my lips against his. I opened my mouth and gave him access to my tongue. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. He gripped my thigh driving me crazy.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. He pulled down my tank top while I pulled down his pants. He laid me down on the blankets that were on the ground. He must have brought them because they weren't there before. He kissed me deeper as he pulled my jeans down. He started kissing my neck lingering until he bit into it.

I gasped in surprise but moaned in pleasure when he sucked in a bit of blood. H pulled away and we started making love. During the–Ahem–process I got a bit to into it and bit his shoulder. He had the same reaction I did but we were in the middle of…so you can imagine what happened.

It felt like a lifetime later before we stopped and just laid there in each others arms.

"That was…different," I said. With my head on his chest I looked up at him.

He smiled, "It just made our amazing love making better."

I looked up at him curiously, for I had looked away, "Will that do anything to us? Exchanging blood I mean?"

He lifted the hand I had on his chest and kissed it. "I honestly don't know Bella. I'll have to ask Carlisle but I don't think anyone's ever exchanged vampire blood before," he trailed kisses down my arm.

"You're wrong. Jasper drank my blood, remember when he bit me," I recalled.

"That's right. Did you feel any different?" he asked brushing his fingers along my back.

I started to shake my head but stopped half ways. "Wait. I started picking up on emotions a bit. I could feel what Della felt when I stood where she had."

Edward sat up, "So maybe his venom gave you a weird hint of his power."

I looked at his shoulder, "I think these scars aren't ever going away." He touched the place he bit me ay, bent down and licked it. "Looks like someone's still hungry," I said brushing my fingers across his chest.

"I'd do anything to bite you again," his voice was full of lust. He was still by my neck, I breathed heavily. Next thing I knew I was on top of him and biting into his neck. He was enjoying it; I could feel him enjoying it. I sucked on his neck and drank some of his luscious sweet tasting blood and pulled away. I looked down at him and licked my lips, "Oops."

**A/N: Okay so it gets intense moments but I don't really do the whole lemons thing. Anyways, please review!**


	20. Reading minds

**A/N: Chapter 20**

_I looked down at him and licked my lips, "Oops."_

He flipped me over that way he was on top, "My turn," he bent down and bit into the same spot as last time. I gasped not only because of the pain but also the pleasure. He sucked on my neck making me dig my nails into his back.

He lifted me up slightly and drank deeper but soon let go knowing if he took too much I'd pass out. Instead of licking his lips, like I did, he bent down and kissed me. I tasted my own blood mixed with his saliva, you'd think that would taste bad but it tastes delicious.

He stopped kissing me and lay beside me. "I know we can go on forever but I have a feeling we've been out here for a very, very long time," I said.

I got up and dressed in a flash as did he. Most of my clothes were shredded but it was better than not wearing clothes at all. When we got to the house it looked like the party had never happened.

Renesmee was up and playing piano. Everyone in the room turned to stare at us except Renesmee. She was playing my lullaby Edward had written for me when I was human. I had taught her how to play it on her small piano.

Esme bent down next to Renesmee, "Sweetie go play with Destiny. We're going to have a grown up conversation right now."

She stopped playing, "Okay grandma." She got off the bench and ran upstairs.

_Whoa! Lookin' fine, _Emmett thought. I punched him angrily while Edward growled.

I looked up at him surprised, "Ow! What'd you hit me for?!" Emmett broke our gaze.

I glared at him, _Can you blame me? Look at what she's wearing!_ He thought.

I looked down at my shredded clothes. You could see parts of my bra and my jeans were torn too. This is so weird; I could have sworn he just slipped my clothes off. Guess I was too caught up in the moment.

"It's not my fault your brother isn't patient," I said smiling at Edward.

Emmett was about to say something but stopped, "Wait, can you hear my thoughts?"

I looked up at Edward, _Might as well tell them_, I thought.

He smiled, _Yup_, he thought.

I smiled, "I can hear your thoughts."

Everyone was looking at us weird, "What?" Edward and I said in unison.

"What happened to you two?" Alice asked. I bit my lip, raised my eyebrows and looked around. "OoO," she smiled, "But I don't get why you can read each others minds."

I looked down at my clothes and held a finger up. I ran upstairs changed and came back down. "We…umm…bit each other," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Ah. I think I know how you can," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

I nodded, "Yeah. I figured when you bite another vampire your venom enters there system giving them a hint of your power."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "How'd you figure that out?"

I looked at Jasper, "Because Jasper bit me once and after that I could kind of get a hint of what people had felt."

I looked around the room and stopped at Emmett, _Hmm Rose and I should try that_ and image of Rose and Emmett having sex filled his mind.

"Okay Emmett that's enough. I don't need to see any images of you and Rose," I wrapped my arms around Edward.

Rose smacked Emmett on the arm, "I don't want them to see that idiot."

I laughed at them before looking up at Edward, "I _really_ don't like your power."

He kissed the top of my head, "I know. I'm sorry." I reached up and kissed his lips, "Its okay," _It was definitely worth it_, I thought. He looked down at me and a vision of us making love clouded my mind. _Don't do that. Your making me want to do it all over again_.

H smiled down at me lust in his eyes again. I started remembering my favorite part of our love making. His body stiffened suddenly; I looked up and smiled, _Right back atchya._

He frowned, _not fair. Something different happens to me when you remember. _

I stifled a laugh, _trust me I feel exactly what you feel._ I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at us while we had our silent conversation. If I could blush right now I'd be as red as a tomato. I looked down and smiled.

"We have a new problem at hand," Edward announced.

I cleared my throat and looked up, "Someone wants to tell everyone we're vampires unless she gets what she wants…although she did get a bit of fun out of it already."

Edward frowned, "Who is it? And what do they want?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, "Her name is Natasha. She's like Renesmee, half vampire half human. And what she wants is…Edward." Everyone looked at Edward in confusion and at me with pity.

"Why would she want Edward?" Emmett asked.

"She wants to be with him forever," I explained.

Rosalie raised her hand, "Question. What did you mean when you said she got a bit of fun out of it already?"

Oops I shouldn't have said anything. _Should you tell them or should I?_

_You should,_ he thought.

I nodded and looked back at them, "She had…sex with Edward." Everyone glared at him, even Esme, "No, no. It wasn't at will. Basically he was…raped. She tied him down with silver chains and had her way with him." I finished.

Emmett burst out laughing. I glared at him fiercely making him stop. "And to top it off she was a virgin," I told them. They were all surprised, "Yeah I know big surprise ha," they all nodded with a smile.

"Okay so what happened after?" Esme asked.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and squeezed him reassuringly, "Edward told her he'd rather turn to ash then be with her. But before she left she said she'd make us suffer so much we'd throw Edward into her arms."

Everyone looked at each other, "So far nothings happened," Alice said.

I nodded, "I don't think anything will. So in the mean time we should just get back to our 'lives' until something does."

Everyone nodded and headed in there own directions. Carlisle left to the local hospital, Esme went upstairs to play with Renesmee, Alice and Jasper went shopping and Rosalie and Emmett left the house to have some private time.

Edward sank on the couch a bit depressed. I sat next to him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at our entwined hands, "I can't bear to lose you. And I won't be able to hack any of you get hurt. Maybe I should have gone with her."

I shook my head swiftly, "Don't say that. You don't deserve someone like her. Hell you don't deserve someone like me, you deserve better."

He brushed his finger along my cheekbone, "No Bella. I don't deserve to have someone like _you_ love me. I still don't understand it."

I smiled, "We're meant to be together…forever."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I still don't want to see you get hurt."

I pressed my lips against his lightly closing my eyes. As soon as I closed my eyes the same images as before flashed in my head. I froze against his lips as some visions of being raped and whipped flashed through my mind.

I pulled away and snapped my eyes open. I looked around frantically, breathing heavily in fear. I was also shaking a bit, a tear rolled down my eye.

"Bella? What was that?" Edward asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I still looked around expecting my visions to come true, "I," my voice quivered, "I don't know." He wrapped his arms around me. I shook on his arms, the visions haunting me again.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	21. Memories

**A/N: Chapter 21**

_I shook in his arms, the visions haunting me again._

"Stop thinking about it; it'll only make matters worse," he soothed my hair.

"I–I'm s–sorry. I…its just…I can't control it," more tears were rolling down. I pulled away and buried my face in my hands.

"I can help that," my visions started blurring as visions of me and Edward flashed in my mind.

_(First time we met)(Through Edward's eyes)_

_I was on the floor breathing heavily and rapidly. The bear was about to jump on me when Edward ran and tackled it to the ground. He killed it in a matter of seconds and turned to look at me. I was wearing a black shirt that said 'I'd like to help you out, which way did you come in again?' across the chest. My pants were dirty from the dirt on the ground._

_"Are you alright?" he asked looking into my eyes._

_I looked down at my ankle then back at him. He walked towards me slowly and took off the trap gently; I winced as he pulled it out. I stared at him like an idiot, "Thank you," I whispered. I got up without putting weight on my ankle and leaned on the tree, "A–are you alright?" I asked looking at the bear and back at him._

_"Uh… yea…I'm fine."_

_(Our First Kiss)_

_He leaned in looking into my eyes before gently brushing his lips against mine. He slid a hand through my hair and parted his lips. I reacted to that, my hands ran through his hair and my lips parted._ _He moved the kiss from my lips to my jaw and then to my throat before he embraced me in a hug._

_(First time we said I love you)_

_"You said you loved me." Edward said._

_A look of confusion and shock spread across my face. I looked into his eyes, "Oh! Okay so that's what I was feeling earlier."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_I touched his face lightly, "I've never fallen in love before. This morning when we kissed, my heart felt different…refreshed. I didn't know what it was actually, but now I know what it was…or rather is," I paused before looking back into his eyes, "I don't know how but somehow I love you and nothing can change that."_

"_I love you too."_

_(First time we made love)_

_Still kissing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Luckily he was a vampire with sixth sense because we probably would have hit a tree by now._

_A different smell filled the air. I immediately recognized the smell; we were in the same cabin we came to before I turned into a vampire. I laid me gently on the bed, getting on top of me and kissing me._

_(The day I almost died)_

_"I-I'm d-dying."_

_My mom burst into tears as she took my hand, "Don't say that sweetie."_

_I shook my head angrily but yet sad, "It's true. I-I can f-feel it. I'm d-dying and t-there's nothing you can do about it."_

He quickly erased that and thought of something happier.

_(The day he proposed)_

_He kneeled on one knee in front of the couch._

_I smiled, "Isabella Marie Swan? I promise to love you as a friend, a lover, and as your soul mate. Will you marry me?"_

_I felted a tear trickle down the corner of my eye, "Yes. I promise to love you as a friend, a lover, and as your soul mate."_

_He slid the big, shiny diamond ring on my third finger and kissed it. I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. He kissed back with more enthusiasm then me. He pulled away, "Are you happy?" He said this in a shaky uneven voice because I was trailing kisses down his neck._

_"Extremely," unlike him my voice was steady._

_(The day he came back when I thought he was dead)_

_My head snapped up, someone was watching us. I looked to my right, still leaning over Renesmee, and froze._

_I grabbed Renesmee and set her on my left hip. "Mommy? Who is that?" I was shaking a bit as I walked slowly backward. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. He was dead, I know he was. If he wasn't then who was I crying over all these months?_

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella?" He ran to me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, my only free arm around his neck._

_(Our special reunion)_

_He bent down and picked my legs up. I wrapped them around his waist never breaking the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing me closer to him. He was running__–__Where?__ –__ I don't know. All I know is that sooner or later he laid me on a bed which wasn't in my house._

_We reunited that night__–__yea you heard right; night__–__we took all afternoon and night__–__I laid in Edwards arms a huge smile on my face._

And the many other nights we made love including last night. I pulled my hands down from my face and smiled at him lightly. "Thanks," I whispered. I sat on his lap and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him still a bit a shaky. I drew in a shaky breath and slowly released it.

I pulled away and touched my lips against his. He pressed into my lips harder. I still had tears running down my cheeks. My venom tears mixed in our kiss. He pulled away and licked his lips. I giggled a bit as he licked at my tears.

I moved over a bit and lay across the couch; my head resting on his lap. I was exhausted from all the drama and visions we were having lately. He picked me up and took me upstairs. I guess he thought the couch wasn't comfortable. But it didn't really matter; I could be sleeping on a rock and I'd still be comfortable.

He laid me gently on our bed. I turned around and faced Edward, who was lying on our bed next to me. I snuggled in closer to him until my forehead was leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I drifted to sleep.

_Edward was kissing me, I pushed him lightly, "I'm not in the mood Edward."_

_He pinned my arms above me; I struggled under him, "Stop it! I mean it!"_

_He bit into my neck hard enough to make me scream._

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. I would never do that

**A/N: Chapter 22**

_He bit into my neck hard enough to make me scream._

I jolted upright in bed with a gasp.

"Bella?"

I jerked out of bed and touched my neck. He got up and reached for me but I stepped away.

Hurt passed through his eyes, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I took a step towards him, not sure if he would want me after I hurt him. I took another step, now in front of him, and looked into his eyes. He still looked hurt; I looked down a couple tears rolling down.

He lifted my chin up so he could see my face, "What happened, Bella?"

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, "I had a nightmare." He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly.

I frowned in his chest, "Show me what it was," he said into my ear.

I shook my head not wanting to, "Please, Bella."

I sighed and painfully replayed the nightmare in my head.

He stiffened against me before pulling away, "I would never do that Bella."

I sniffed, "I know. It's just…it felt so real."

He kissed my forehead lightly, "It was just a dream. I'd never do anything you wouldn't want me to do."

I reached up and brushed my lips against his.

_You fucken bitch you just can't stay away can you?_

I pulled away surprised and looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's here," I whispered. I stepped close to the window but stopped when a painful sharp pain twisted in my head.

I fell to my knees and clutched at my head, "Bella!"

He was suddenly was on his knees, I blocked my head off from him as much as I could with the pain. He got up, shook his head and ran to me. I fell to the ground and started twitching. I yelled from the pain.

_Give him to me!_

I shook my head, "No!" he looked at me confused at who I was talking to. I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking her out of my head. The pain slowly started to subside until I couldn't feel her anymore. I rested my face on the cool tile and breathed slowly.

Edward soothes my hair out of my face, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes, "I'm okay." I tried to get up but was too weak; he helped me up and on the bed. I fell back on the pillow; he sat next to me wiping the sweat off my face.

"I can't do this," I looked at him confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I can't let you suffer like that anymore. I won't be able to bear it," he started pacing at the side of the bed.

"No Edward. I'm not letting you go with her. Trust me it's not fun. I've been there and its just plain torture. The whole time you wish for someone to save you or put you out of your misery." I stretched my hand out and he gladly took it, "I don't want you to go through that. We'll figure this out; I promise."

He sat next to me; I took his hand and hugged it against my chest closing my eyes again. When I opened them I was lying on the other side of the bed and Edward was lying in front of me.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him until our chests touched.

"Am I supposed to be able to sleep so much?"

I brushed my fingers on his bare chest, "The only time we sleep is when we've experienced a lot of pain or grief."

I nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I turned around to see Renesmee.

"What sweetie?" I kissed her forehead.

"Someone's asking for you mommy," she turned around and chased Destiny down the hall.

I stood up and turned to Edward, "Stay here it might be Natasha."

He only stayed because I wanted him to. I went downstairs to find the least expected person on the couch.

Dan. "What are you doing here?" I asked standing in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I was right. She's just as beautiful as you," he said looking me up and down.

"Tell me what you want and get out," I said rudely.

"I want you," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's one of the many things you can't get."

He stood up making me step back, "But what about us?"

My eyes widened in shock, "What 'us'?! There was no 'us'! And there will never be an 'us'!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Next thing I knew he was on me. Kissing me that is. As soon as I realized what was happening I kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and clutched his stomach.

"I told you not to _ever_ touch me again," I picked him up by his shirt and threw him out the door, "Bye, Dan."

I slammed the door in his face and turned around, "I _so_ need to use mouth wash now." Edward was in front of me, I jumped, "You scared me half to death…if that's possible."

He didn't chuckle, he was serious, "Who was that?"

I sighed, "This guy from school. He has this weird obsession with me."

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, "He kissed you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously from the taste in my mouth. Its disgusting." I passed him and headed to the bathroom. After cleaning my mouth I went to check on Renesmee. She was playing with Destiny. She's grown a lot. She looked like she was six or seven already. And she got smarter as well.

After tucking her in we had a family meeting in the living room.

"Okay so who called this meeting?" I asked as I sat next to Edward on the long couch.

"Isn't it obvious? We called because of you and Edward," Alice replied.

"What about us?" I asked looking at Edward then back at Alice.

"Well you got tortured and its because of him. So that about suns it up," she smiled.

Edward frowned deeply; I touched his lips with the tip of my fingers. His frown pulled at the corners as he smiled lightly.

"Okay enough with making my fiancée depressed," I scolded Alice.

"Wait. What?! Fiancée? When did this happen? And why didn't I see it?"

I laughed, "Its been a couple days actually. Before all this happened."

Alice grabbed my hand and the girls admired the ring, "Its _so_ beautiful!" I smiled at them before smiling at Edward.

"Oh! Can I do the wedding? Please! Please!" Alice begged jumping up and down.

I laughed, "Sure."

She yelled in delight, "When's the wedding?"

I looked at Edward, "We haven't decided yet but I want it to be soon. I don't exactly like the fact that someone is trying to steal him from me."

Everyone looked at me with pity, "Okay I don't need the pity. Just help us figure out a way to stop her."

I lay down on the couch laying my head on Edward's lap, "Have you figured out her powers yet?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "She can make you see things you don't want to see. And she can torture your mind."

They all looked a bit confused, "How did you find this out?" Jasper asked.

Edward answered this time, "She's been getting painful memories lately. And nightmares."

"About the memories?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head, "No. Things that haven't and won't ever come true." I looked up to see he was talking to me. I smiled before reaching up and brushing my fingers through his hair. "And as for the torture part, I had a dose of that myself, but Bella was able to use her power to block it out from both of us."

I sat up, "I think we should find her."

I froze, "Oh no!"

**A/N: What happened now? Please Review!**


	23. Battle, Imprint, Marriage

**A/N: Chapter 23**

_I froze, "Oh no!"_

I ran upstairs and hugged a screaming Renesmee in my arms. I used my power to block Natasha out. She was crying in my arms now, "Its okay sweetie. Mommy's gotcha." Everyone was in the room now looking around for her. Edward sat beside me to comfort Renesmee.

We jumped when everyone else in the room started screaming. "Here take Renesmee," I handed Renesmee to Edward. I closed my eyes, put pressure on my temples, and concentrated to block the entire house or at least the room. Everyone fell on the floor when I got the room blocked.

This was new. I had never thought I had the power to protect their minds from any mental powers. The only thing you could hear in the room was the heavy breathing from all of us and Renesmee's heartbeat. I looked around to see the men going over to their spouses and soothing them.

I slowly let my hands down and looked around. I turned to Renesmee and took her from Edward, "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded as they stood up, "We're fine. Thanks Bella," I nodded slowly before tucking in Renesmee in her small bed.

"She has to be around here somewhere," I said. I felt a pressure coming from the edge of my force field. "Everyone get behind me," I stopped to look at Renesmee, "Someone take Renesmee." Esme took Renesmee in her arms and laid her head on her shoulder. I walked towards the door and stepped out, everyone close behind.

I could feel where the pressure was coming from. I slowly followed it at human speed. I walked higher into the house. I opened a door we had never opened before. I guess we never really paid attention to it. "Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. I stepped into the small room to find it empty. It was dark and there were no windows. I could see stairs to my right. I slowly stepped up the stairs and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath and slammed it open.

It hit the wall; Natasha screamed and jumped up from her corner. "How long have you been living up here?" I asked making sure we were all blocked except her.

"I found this place before you did," she said strongly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "This use to be my parents' vacation place." She smiled when a strong scent hit the place. I took a step back and shook my head, "No. It can't be. He's dead!" As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth Jacob jumped through the attic window.

She smiled before kissing him, "What took you so long baby?"

I was utterly confused, "I don't get it. Are you using him to get Edward?"

He stepped away from her, "Is that what the plan was?"

He looked upset, "No! I swear! They're just lying to you baby."

He stepped closer and brushed his fingers across her skin, "You're right. I'm sorry babe."

He kissed her forehead and turned to us, "Mommy!" Renesmee cried. I turned around and caught her in time before she fell out of Esme's arms. I turned toward Jacob and covered her face, "Its going to be okay sweetie." She looked up into Jacob's eyes in between my fingers. Right when he was going to attack he froze and stared back.

She pushed my hands out of the way to look at Jacob. I was a bit confused at first.

His expression softened a bit, "Jacob what are you waiting for?!"

Renesmee reached out to touch him, "Renesmee don't!" I pulled her arm back, she looked up at me and smiled, "Trust me, mama. I'll be okay."

I looked at Jacob reluctantly, without a response she reached out and patted his cheek. He smiled before taking her hand and kissing it lightly. My eyes widened in shock before I came back to reality just in time to grab Jacob and stick him in the force field.

Another hit of pressure hit the force field. "Why is he in here with us Bella?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Because he's not a danger to us anymore! Now can you please be quiet!" I yelled back. I turned to Natasha in time to see a fireball in her hand. "How are you doing that?" I asked surprised.

"I never told you what I was half of," she snickered.

I turned to Jacob for answers, "She's half witch." I looked at her in surprise. The fireball in her palm grew larger, she made one now with both hands. I didn't feel good about this.

I put Renesmee in Jacob's arms, "Protect her." I looked at my family, "Stay close together and prepare for a big blast!"

Edward pushed through them, "I'll just go with her Bella. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

I shook my head and kissed him lightly, "No. We'll make it through this I know we will."

I turned toward Natasha to see the fireball was almost bigger than her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned her.

She laughed, like an evil witch to my surprise, "Go to _hell_!" She threw the fireball at us sending her through the roof in back of her and us through the walls behind us.

I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. My entire back ached. Moans were coming from all around me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "Renesmee?" I called out looking around.

"We're fine mommy," Renesmee said, she was in Jacob's arms.

"Edward?" I looked around me to find him right next to me. I crawled closer and brushed my hand across his cheek, "Edward? Sweetheart wake up." He moaned in pain before opening his eyes and smiling up at me. I kissed his lips, "You scared the hell out of me."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you."

I hugged him back, "I love you too." I pulled away and stood up, "Is everyone okay?"

Edward was beside me now, "Not everyone." I walked over to the other side of the house where Emmett was to see Natasha didn't make it. Her body was burnt up and bending in wrong places. She was definitely dead.

"I told you not to do it," I whispered to her. I turned away and walked back to Renesmee and Jacob. I took Renesmee and hugged her as tight as I could without breaking her bones.

"Are you going to tell us exactly _why_ he's not dead with her?" Rosalie asked bitterly.

"He won't hurt us because if he hurts us that'll hurt Renesmee," no one understood what I meant. I sighed before I grabbed Jacob's hand and set it on Renesmee's little hand.

"Wait. He…?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Edward was wrong before. He didn't imprint on me, he was just obsessed with me. But now that he's really imprinted he's changed," I explained.

"Things are different when you really find the one you're meant to be with," Jacob said smiling at Renesmee.

"But then why didn't he imprint on her before?" Alice asked.

"Because he was still obsessed with me," I replied.

Jacob nodded, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you Bella. But you've got to understand it wasn't me. My pack brainwashed me into thinking we should kill vampires."

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my free arm around him, "Its okay Jacob. I understand. And this surprises me but I forgive you…sort of. And you better treat Renesmee right or your dog meat."

They all chuckled, "What? Its true," I replied back. I turned towards the house and sighed, "Looks like we'll need a new place."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and Renesmee, "We can move back to our old house in Forks."

(1 week later)

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as your husband 'til the end of time?" Emmett asked in his priest outfit.

I smiled, "I do."

Emmett smiled before turning to Edward, "And do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife 'til the end of time?"

He smiled at me, "I do."

Emmett smiled at us, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward put his hand behind my neck and kissed me passionately on the lips. I put my arm around him and responded before pulling away.

"We did it," I whispered.

He smiled, "We did."

**A/N: Next chapter is the last! Please Review!**


	24. Happily ever ever ever ever ever ever

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Warning! Mature content in this chapter! If you don't like to read that stuff go to the last paragraph and read that.**

_He smiled, "We did."_

(1 week later)

I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him with a bright smile on my face. He brushed his fingers on my bare back sending shivers down my spine. I kissed his chest lightly making him jump on top of me again.

Nothing mattered right now. It felt like we were the only ones that existed in the world. I felt safe with him no matter what happened we'd always love each other and we'd always be together.

He bent down to kiss me. I dug my nails into his thighs and kissed him back. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. I started nibbling on his ear making him more aroused.

He bent down and started kissing my neck, my breathing cam quick.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"Bella," he started nibbling on my ear. I giggled a bit making him go faster. I gasped as he bit into my neck. I pushed his head harder into my neck as he sucked my blood out.

He pulled away and licked his lips. I brought his head down and pushed his lips on mine. I could taste my blood in his mouth. I pulled away and bit into his shoulder. He gasped before I turned him over, making me on top, and sucked on his shoulder. His whole body stiffened under me in pleasure and I mean his _whole _body.

He dug his fingers into my thighs making me moan in pleasure. I pulled away and kissed him making his body relax under me. A part of my body relaxed too. I trailed the kiss down his neck to his chest. His body shivered all over. Mine shivered on top of him.

He flipped me over making him on top again. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him moan loud in pleasure. My chest heaved up and down in front of him. He trailed his hands up from my waist and to my chest. I breathed harder; he massaged my breasts making a moan escape my lips.

He bent down and trailed kisses from my waist to my breast like he did with his hands. My chest moved faster under his lips. I moaned louder than before making him move faster than before.

I flipped him on his back, my knees bent next to his waist. I played with the hair on his stomach and chest. He wasn't hairy but hairy enough to make it sexy. I bent down and kissed his hip, he started moaning as I moved up to his stomach then to his chest.

He dug his fingers into my back when I kissed his hip and waist. Then he moved them down to my thighs when I started kissing his chest. I moved up and nibbled on his left ear. Hee moved his hips up making me gasp. I kissed his lips with such a hunger I thought I might tear his lips off.

But before I got carried away I pulled away and collapsed on top of him. I rested my chin under my hands and looked at him. He rubbed my bare back and smiled at me "We belong together."

I smiled, "How do you figure?"

He brushed his fingers lightly down my spine, "Our bodies fit together as one."

I reached up and kissed his lips, "I knew we would be together since the moment I met you."

I guess something I said turned him on because he was gripping at my thighs again. "Nothing will ever separate us."

He kissed my lips again. "Nope. Together forever and always," I grinned.

He smiled back, "Forever sounds good to me." And we lived happily ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, take a breath, ever, ever…ever…ever, okay it doesn't sound like a word no more, ever, ever, (lets just say the list goes on and on and on) after.

~The End~


End file.
